Disneyland
by Liebel
Summary: Zoro se dispute avec sa femme, son enfant -Ban- les voit. Il décide de partir quelques temps avec lui pour s'éloigner de la maison et se retrouve sur Paris chez le parrain de Ban : Luffy. Et peut-être qu'un petit tours à Disneyland changerait les idées à Ban et lui aussi, non ? Peut-être même feraient-ils de nouvelles rencontres ?
1. Sur le départ

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Bonjour bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! J'ai eu cette idée farfelue car ma meilleure amie est allée à Disneyland récemment. Bon je l'avoue c'est un peu un crack mais ça fait toujours du bien, non ? Bon sinon l'histoire ce passe dans un UA, en France (nombrilisme) et voilà voilà !_

 _Sinon, Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Un assiette vola dans la petite maison, s'écrasant sans délicatesse contre la cheminée dans un bruit sinistre. Une tension extrême se dégageait des deux personnes présentes, la rage lisible sur leur visages, la tristesse aussi. Rien n'allait plus dans leurs cœurs et dans leur couple et les disputes étaient de plus en plus régulières et violentes. Ils ne se supportaient plus. La trahison ou tout simplement la lassitude de cette vie commune sans goût les avaient poussé à s déchirer de la sorte après 12 ans de relation

\- Maman... Papa... ?

Les deux se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers Ban, leur fils de 7 ans. Ils arrêtèrent leurs insultes diverses pour se concentrer sur leur enfant, réveillé par le bruit et semblerait-il apeuré par les événements. Il était dans l'escalier, regardant ses parents à travers les barreaux. Deux heures du matin, ils étaient pourtant sûrs qu'il dormait à point fermé, il n'aurait jamais dû voir leur situation familiale ainsi. L'angoisse, la peur et surtout le remord traversa les deux parents

\- Ban retourne dans ta chambre, maintenant !

\- Ne lui cri pas dessus comme ça !

Zoro se précipita vers son fils et le prit dans ses bras. Ban, qui était encore dans l'escalier, se fit happer par son père vers l'étage. Ses pleures coulaient sur ses joues, mais il était silencieux. Son papa lui avait appris à ne jamais se montrer faible t qu'un homme ne devait pas pleurer. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, ne pouvait pas comprendre. Son papa et sa maman étaient le couple le plus amoureux de toute la galaxie pour lui, pourquoi ils se criaient dessus comme ça ? Est-ce que ça allait faire comme les parents de Apis ? Est-ce que l'un de ces deux parents allaient partir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Ils ne s'aiment plus. Les mots ne sortaient pas de sa bouche d'enfant et il pleurait encore lorsque le vert le mis dans son lit. Son père caressa ses cheveux blancs et lui sourit gentiment. Ban se calma et il posa alors ses questions. Zoro paru contrarier, il se crispa légèrement mais tenta de sourire tous de même.

\- Et bien tu sais mon grand, ta maman et moi on ne s'entends plus trop, mais tu auras toujours un papa et une maman, ne l'oublie jamais.

Ban fut alors rassurer et referma les yeux. Il s'endormit alors, bercé par la musique de son réveille squelette : Brook. Zoro sortit de la chambre et soupira d'épuisement. Il redescendit et vit une personne qu'il préférait ne plus voir sur le canapé. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et croisa les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Demain je pars avec Ban, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire. C'est juste le temps que tu trouve un appart, moi je vais chez Luffy. Je vais prendre des jours de congé. Et je ne veux pas que ce salaud viennent dans ma maison, c'est bien compris ?!

\- Oui...

La dispute se finit ici et Zoro lui intima de partir. Elle se leva et alla dans la chambre où autrefois ils avaient eu de bons souvenir, à regarder la télé en flemmardant toute la journée alors qu'ils auraient dû aller travailler, pour la St valentin des petits déj au lit, et bien d'autres choses. Maintenant cette chambre était une prison leur rappelant leur engagement et tous ces bons souvenirs qu'ils ne vivraient plus jamais. Zoro prit une couverture qui traînait par là et dormi sur le canapé.

.

Le lendemain, après son travail, Zoro vint chercher son fils à la sortie de l'école. Il détestait ça, pas que ça le dérange de venir le chercher, c'était juste "la sortie de l'école". Il y avait toutes ses bonnes femmes en train de le regarder, soit de travers, soit avec des regards lubriques. Ban arriva en courant vers lui, il s'accroupit, souriant grandement. Son fils était tout pour lui. Il le prit dans ses bras et le mit sur ses épaules avant de lui donner son goûter. Ils marchèrent un peu -enfin Zoro marchait- et discutaient tranquillement de leur journée. Ils étaient vraiment complices et ça faisait chaud au cœur.

\- Dis Ban, tu aime bien Mickey ?

\- Mickey ? De Mickey et Donald... ? Euuuh... Oui ça va ! J'ai adoré la Reine des neiges !

Ils rigolèrent, Zoro se souvenant beaucoup trop bien de ce dessin animé de l'enfer, et surtout, de sa chanson ! Ban le regardait en boucle et chantait la chanson tout le temps, un véritable calvaire qu'il se devait de supporter pour son fils. Le petit demanda à son père le pourquoi de cette question. Zoro n'eût pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il se faisait hélé par la maîtresse de son fils. Il se retourna, surpris. Rebeccca, une jeune femme charmante et vraiment douce. Elle lui demanda de venir quelques instants, elle avait à lui parler.

Zoro laissa son fils jouer avec les autres enfants qui était en garderie et rejoignit la jeune femme. Elle n'y passa pas par quatre chemins et entama une discussion qui fâche. Zoro dû expliquer pourquoi son fils lui avait posé beaucoup de question sur les relations conflictuelles dans un couple. Zoro n'aimait pas se confier mais le jeune femme était si prévenante qu'il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il lui annonça alors qu'il partait pour quelque jours, de toute façon Ban était premier de sa classe, il prendrait les cours par skype avec l'ordinateur portable.

Rebecca ne s'opposa pas à la décision du vert, sachant pertinemment que ça ne servirait à rien d'essayer de lui faire changer d'avis, têtu comme il était. Zoro rattrapa son fils et joua un peu avec lui et ses amis au foot avant de reprendre le chemin vers la voiture. C'était vendredi et Zoro expliqua ses plans à son fils, le fait d'aller chez son tonton Luffy l'enchantait plus que tout. Le soir même Ban faisait ses affaires avec sa mère tandis que Zoro appelait Luffy pour le prévenir de préparer une chambre. Le brun lui cria dessus en lui disant qu'il le forçait à faire le ménage, Zoro avait rit, disant que ce serait Nami la plus heureuse qu'il fasse le ménage dans l'histoire.

Ils prirent tout les deux la route, Ban se faisant envahir de bisous de la part de sa mère avant le départ, puis il s'endormi assez vite. Il y avait quatre heures de route avant d'arriver chez Luffy et il était déjà 22h, la route allait être longue. Zoro s'en voulait un peu de pousser son petit bout à faire ce genre de chose à son âge. Bien qu'il avait 7 ans, il était encore son petit garçon adoré. Zoro soupira et démarra la voiture pour partir, la mère de Ban presque en larme. Le vert ne se souciait gère de ce dernier point.

Deux heures plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent sur une aire d'autoroute, Ban voulait faire pipi. Zoro en profita alors pour regarder ses messages, aucun d'excuse ni de regret, elle s'en foutait vraiment à ce point de lui ? Ca lui faisait mal au cœur, après 12 ans de relation, finir comme ça, ce n'était pas pour lui. Il détestait les embrouilles, c'est pourquoi quand il était jeune il ne s'encombrait pas d'une petite-amie ou d'un petit-ami, il se contentait de coucher à gauche et à droite avec les personnes qu'il appréciait un peu plus que la moyenne. Il avait cru trouver l'amour avec elle, le début de leur relation résumait en de longs soirs torrides sous la couette, puis peu à peu des sentiments étaient arrivé, puis Ban et ils n'avaient jamais été plus heureux ensemble. Mais elle avait gâché leur bonheur.

Oui il voulait bien admettre qu'il ne s'occupait pas beaucoup d'elle, trois quart de son temps libre étant consacré à sa passion et à son fils, l'autre quart revenait en des heures sup' ou des soirées beuverie, et quelques fois il restait avec elle la maison, faisait un jeu de société puis allaient se coucher, autant dire que c'était pas l'éclate dans leur couple. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le tromper, surtout pas avec un type comme lui, vicieux, fourbe et à la peau froide. Il avait toujours détesté le patron de sa femme mais il faisait avec.

Ban tira sur son manteau vert foncé en baillant, Zoro lui sourit et lui caressa la tête dans un "Oui mon chéri on y va". Ils reprirent la route et arrivèrent vers près de 2h30. Luffy s'était levé, péniblement, sous les coups de Nami, mais il s'était levé. Ça lui faisait plaisir de les voir ses deux là et toujours aussi amoureux depuis le collège. Ban sortit en furie de la voiture pour aller faire un gros câlin à sa tata préféré, enfin, faut pas le dire sinon Vivi serait jalouse. Ils rentrèrent et allèrent tous se coucher. La nuit serait courte pour eux ce soir et ils auraient tous le temps de parler plus tard.

.

.

 _Voila pour ce premier chapitre !_

 _Bis bye !_


	2. Meilleurs amis

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Bon je sais, vous vous demandez le rapport avec Disneyland, mais attendez un peu mes petits lecteurs, ça arrive, ça arrive ! Et je sais que je suis cruelle de ne pas vous avoir donné le nom de la femme de Zoro, mais vous verrez par la suite !_

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Voilà maintenant trois jours que Zoro et Ban avaient investi la maison de Nami et Luffy dans ce petit coin paumé près de Paris. Ils s'étaient bien amusé tous ensemble mais malheureusement on était lundi et contrairement à Zoro, le couple travaillait. Ça ne dérangeait nullement le vert de passer autant de temps avec son fils mais il remarquait que le petit était plutôt maussade, il devait surement se poser beaucoup de question concernant sa mère et tout le reste. Ce genre d'événement n'était pas facile à gérer pour un enfant mais Zoro le rassurait le plus possible en lui expliquant avec des mots clairs que lui-même arrivait à comprendre.

Finalement, le petit suivait avec plaisir ses cours par correspondance avec son école et une semaine passa aussi vite que l'éclair. Finalement le weekend arriva et les amis ne savaient pas quoi faire. Or Zoro y avait réfléchi toute la semaine, il s'était imposé comme ça chez ses amis sans même leur demander s'il n'avait pas autre chose de mieux à faire, alors il avait décidé de faire d'une pierre trois coups. Lui et Ban allaient aller à Disneyland ! Comme ça Ban serait content, lui ça lui changerait les idées et comme ça il pouvait aussi laisser le petit couple ensemble.

C'est donc fièrement qu'il avait loué un petit logement sur place et y était allé avec son fils le samedi matin. Ban n'avait pas réalisé, son père l'avait forcé à se lever alors qu'il dormait si bien, pour aller faire des courses apparemment. Comme Zoro s'y attendait, l'enfant s'était endormi dans la voiture et lorsqu'il se réveilla, Disneyland s'offrait à lui. Le père n'avait jamais vu les yeux de son fils brillé autant qu'à cet instant. Ce dernier se jeta d'ailleurs sur lui en criant son bonheur.

Ils commencèrent à déambuler dans les avenues du parc sans plus se soucier du temps. À cet instant ils n'étaient que tous les deux, père et fils, et ils n'échangeraient ça pour rien au monde. Ban se disait que même si son papa l'avait réveillé tôt, c'était pas très grave puisque c'était le meilleur papa du monde. Mais là Ban voyait son papa souffrir. Il savait qu'il n'aimait pas trop trop les manèges comme le space mountain, mais bon, après tout ils étaient là pour lui ! Ban pouvait en profiter un peu plus au dépend de son père, non ? Mais vu qu'il voulait garder un papa entier, il l'amena dans le Pocahontas Indian Village. Son père se posa alors sur un banc tandis qu'il allait jouer avec d'autres enfants.

Alors qu'il était en train de jouer avec un petite fille vraiment très gentille, Ban remarqua un petit garçon tout seul. Il s'avança vers lui, amicalement comme il savait le faire et lui demanda s'il voulait venir jouer. Le petit garçon ne répondit pas, trop peureux surement. Ban insista et l'autre se mit presque à pleurer. Le blanc se crispa, il n'aimait pas voir les autres pleurer, ah ça non ! Il s'assit donc à ses côtés et lui caressa les dos. Lorsqu'il pleurait c'est comme ça que ça maman faisait pour le rassurer. Puis une petite voix émana du garçon.

\- J'ai perdu mon papa...

\- Oh... Bah vient jouer avec moi, ça ne sert à rien de rester dans ton coin ! Ton papa va te retrouver et si dans je-sais-pas-combien-de-temps il est pas là, on part à sa recherche !

\- Oue tu as raison !

Ban, après avoir légèrement hésité à dire ça, se rassura aux paroles de son nouvel ami. Ils allèrent jouer tous les deux et s'endentèrent très bien. Ainsi ils se présentèrent en tant que Ban et Penguin. Le blanc trouvait que c'était un nom étrange, et le noiraud trouvait que les cheveux de son ami étaient étranges ! Au finale ils rigolaient et appréciaient cette déviance chez l'autre et n'en étaient que d'autant plus proche.

\- Tu sais, je sais vraiment pas où est mon papa... Ça m'inquiète... Il part toujours de la maison sans raison puis je me retrouve toujours tout seul... Et là il me laisse encore tout seul...

\- Hm... Si ça se trouve... Ton papa c'est un agent du gouvernement ! Et du coup il doit arrêter des méchants et c'est pour ça qu'il part sans te prévenir comme ça !

\- Tu crois ? dit-il avait une petite lueur dans ses yeux alors même que Ban était à fond

\- J'en suis sûr !

Alors les deux enfants sautèrent de joie. C'était une histoire d'enfant, mignonne et beaucoup imaginée, mais ca suffisait à rendre le sourire à Penguin. Mais alors qu'ils parlaient sur le possible travail extrêmement dangereux du père de Penguin, ce dernier eu une idée fabuleuse. Si son père était un espion, il fallait qu'ils le retrouvent ! Ce jeu complètement débile et enfantin enjoua Ban qui prit la main de Penguin pour partir à la recherche de son père dans le parc.

Zoro qui faisait la sieste entre-temps ne se rendit compte de rien, il se réveilla pourtant quelques minutes après que Ban et Penguin soient parti, son espèce d'instinct paternel sur-développé de surprotection l'avait réveillé. Il chercha son fils des yeux puis... Horreur. La panique monta d'un coup et une sueur froide le prit. Ni une ni deux il partit à la recherche de son fils, l'appelant en criant. Les autres personnes du parc le regardaient avec mépris. C'était un endroit d'enfant, évidemment qu'il fallait garder un œil sur eux, comment un père pouvait-il être aussi irresponsable ? Mais Zoro se foutait pas mal de ce que pensaient les gens, il voulait juste retrouver son fils. Un agent de sécurité l'arrêta.

\- Vous avez un problème monsieur ?

\- Mon... mon fils ! Il a disparu !

\- Faite moi une description de votre enfant, nous allons le retrouver, il ne peut pas être sorti de toute façon.

Zoro, essoufflé par sa course effrénée à travers le parc décrit son petit garçon avec exactitude. L'agent notait tout dans un carnet, il demanda ensuite au père d'attendre un petit moment, histoire qu'il prévienne ses collèges. Zoro était au bord de l'explosion, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là à attendre alors que son fils était loin de lui ?! Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, tiraillé par ses pensées lorsque l'agent l'en sortit.

\- Votre enfant doit être avec l'enfant d'un autre père qui est venu nous trouver plus tôt. Je vais lui demander de venir, des fois, les enfants prennent peur en nous voyant, croyant que nous allons les gronder. Si vous retournez là où votre enfant est parti, ils pourraient bien revenir pour faire "comme s'ils n'étaient pas partis" pour qu'ils ne soient pas grondés.

\- En d'autre mot vous me demandez d'aller au jardin d'enfants et de pas bouger ?

\- Vous êtes perspicace

Zoro serrait les dents, il ne pouvait pas attendre comme ça sans rien faire ! Il en était hors de question et il le fit bien comprendre à l'agent de sécurité. Il décida alors de faire le tour du parc mais plus calmement, pour être sûr de le retrouver. L'agent lui avait donné le numéro de l'autre père, pour qu'ils se retrouvent, mais Zoro n'en avait rien à foutre.

Ban et Penguin s'amusaient comme des fous. Ils ne se ressemblaient pas de caractère, mais étaient justement complémentaire. Ils avaient décrété être meilleurs amis à présent. Ça leur faisait tout drôle. Ban était impulsif, toujours joyeux et rigolait fort, faisant souvent des bêtises. Les autres enfants l'aimaient bien, mais pas tant que ça au finale. Ils se moquaient souvent de lui, pour la couleur de ses cheveux, et celle de son père. Ils lui disaient des choses qui le blessaient, mais Ban gardait toujours son sourire, car sa maman lui avait dit que le sourire était la plus redoutable des armes contre les gens qui te veulent du mal.

Penguin quant à lui était un enfant timide et réservé, souvent plonger dans ses livres. Il s'amusait rarement avec les autres enfants qui ne comprenaient pas sa passion pour les bouts de papier. Personne ne venait le déranger mais il se sentait souvent terriblement seul. Aujourd'hui, les deux garçons avaient trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi seuls qu'eux et qui les comprenait.

Alors que Penguin faisait part à Ban que la situation lui faisait grandement penser à un livre, deux enfants qui partent à la recherche d'un des parents dan un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, Ban l'écoutait attentivement. Ils ne voyaient pas les heures passées. Cependant, leur jeu fut bientôt fini lorsque Penguin se fit "enlever". En effet, un homme, venait de le prendre dans ses bras en étant accroupie par terre.

\- Penguin ! J'ai eu si peur !

Ban ne comprenait pas la situation, cet homme aux cheveux noirs et avec d'étrange marque sur les mains venait de prendre son ami dans ses bras. Ni une ni deux, Ban se dit qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi et l'attaqua ! Les coups ne firent même pas mal et un regard acier se posa sur Ban.

\- Oh tu dois être Ban, nous vous recherchons depuis tout à l'heure tous les deux ! Aller venez, je vous offre une glace

Ban ne comprit pas tout ce qui se passait mais s'en fichait : une glace gratuite ! Il suivit cet inconnu que Penguin identifia comme étant son père auprès de Ban. Ce dernier comprenait mieux. L'adulte expliqua alors à l'enfant aux cheveux blancs que son père était fou d'inquiétude apparemment. Ban s'en voulait terriblement. Le père de Penguin appela les autorités pour qu'ils préviennent le père en question. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à arriver en courant. Quand il s'agissait de son fils, il avait un très bon sens de l'orientation !

Et de touchantes retrouvailles se firent entre un Ban et un Zoro au bord des larmes, le petit garçon s'excusant d'être parti sans rien dire. Zoro prit son fils dans ses bras et tendit la main vers cet inconnu, il lui devait une fière chandelle ! L'autre homme serra donc la main du vert, intrigue par celui-ci.

\- Roronoa Zoro, encore merci pour tout !

\- Trafalgar Law, ce n'était rien

Voyant que les deux enfants étaient proches, et vu la joie apparente des parents, ils décidèrent de passer le reste de la journée ensemble, les surveillants bien cette fois. Un moment, Ban et Penguin prirent à part l'ébène pour lui demander s'il faisait partit des "policiers secrets du gouvernement". Law fut plus que surpris et cacha un rire pour répondre que oui et que Zoro aussi, qu'ils étaient même coéquipiers. Les yeux des enfants s'illuminèrent et ils repartirent jouer en se disant que plus tard ils feraient comme leur papas ! Zoro interrogea Law sur cette entre-vue, ce dernier lui expliqua alors et le vert ne put se retenir de rire !

\- Avec cette histoire, on va être obligé de ce revoir ! dit-il d'un ton amusé

\- C'était peut-être mon intention, Roronoa-ya ~

Zoro posa son regard sur son voisin et se sentit rougir par de tels propos. Law regardait les enfants un peu plus loin, un sourire en coin prétentieux, comme si tout était calculé, comme s'il savait que ses paroles auraient cet impact sur lui, comme s'il devinait ses pensées. Puis il lui fit un regard en biais et Zoro détourna le sien, continuant sa marche.

.

.

 _Bon et bien, ça change de voir Law en père attentif heiiiinnn ? Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout que j'imagine parfaitement les deux personnages comme ça s'ils étaient parents, l'un surprotecteur et l'autre... aimant ? Ca fait bizarre de dire ça !_

 _Bis Bye !_


	3. Première soirée

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Bonjour, Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Voilà le troisième chapitre ! Zoro et Law se connaissent enfin et la suite va être... chaude chaude chaude !_

 _Enfin, bonne lecture !_

.

.

Zoro ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, comme il avait fait pour être ici, dans cette chambre, dans ce lit. Sa tête lui faisait mal, il mit sa main à son visage, tentant de reprendre contenance. Ils n'avaient rien fait, il le savait, mais tout de même ! Malgré son mal de tête, il essaya de replacer tout dans l'ordre.

Tout avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt, ils s'étaient rencontrés grâce à leur fils. Le soir ils étaient allé dans un fastfood pour faire plaisir aux enfants et avaient appris à se connaître, car les deux gosses étaient inséparables dés à présent, seul le sommeil avait permis aux deux pères de pouvoir rentrer chez eux. Law et Zoro avaient tout de même échangé leur numéro, ayant promis aux enfants qu'ils pourraient se revoir le temps de leur séjour sur Paris, même si Zoro avait déjà le numéro de Law. Alors ils s'étaient revus le lendemain, puis le surlendemain, puis le jour d'après jusqu'à en venir à ce jour-ci.

En 4 jours seulement, et même en un seulement, les enfants ne se lâchaient plus. Ceci faisait beaucoup rire les deux pères, mais malheureusement, ils devaient donc beaucoup discuter pour faire passer le temps, or la discussion n'était par leur fort, mais Law était curieux. Il se demandait notamment comment un homme aussi beau - et sexy- que le vert pouvait être célibataire. Il ne prit pas la peine d'avoir du tact ou de passer par quatre-chemins et lui demanda dès le deuxième jour.

Zoro n'avait pas su répondre directement, jusate que c'était "compliqué" et que lui et sa femme étaient maintenant en instance de divorce. Cette question avait éveillé tout de même un intérêt chez le vert qui avait posé la même question au brun, ce qu'il répondu par un "elle est partie". Voyant que la question n'était pas appropriée, Zoro était passé à autre chose, Law également.

Ban avait parlé avec son père de ce que lui avait dit Penguin, que son père était souvent absent pour des raisons que le petit garçon ne comprenait pas, qu'il partait souvent sans prévenir. Zoro put alors constater ceci un après midi alors qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé au champ de mars. Law était parti précipitamment, ne faisant qu'un bisou sur le front de son fils. Ceci l'intriguait. Il lui avait alors demandé le soir même lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus alors que le brun venait chercher son fils. Après un soupir, Law lui expliqua qu'il était chirurgien, et que par conséquent son travail lui prenait beaucoup de temps, et qu'il arrivait parfois -même souvent- qu'on le bip lors de son temps personnel.

Zoro comprenait alors pourquoi il avait de tels cernes : il travaillait de nuit pour pouvoir être avec son fils la journée. Plus il le connaissait, plus il trouvait cet homme honorable. Mais la même question ressortait toujours : pourquoi sa femme l'avait-elle quitté alors même qu'ils avaient un enfant ?

Law avait remarqué cette lueur interrogative dans les yeux verts de l'autre père quand ce dernier le regardait, il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'il lui demande ce qui n'allait pas. Zoro lui fit alors part de sa question pour la deuxième fois. Ceci fit soupirer Law, mais maintenant qu'il connaissait mieux le vert, il pouvait lui dire la vérité, enfin, presque.

\- Je l'ai trompé, elle ne l'a pas supporté et est partie. J'ai fait de même, peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'elle ne nous retrouve pas ? Penguin avait alors 2 ans. Il ne se souvient que très peu d'elle, c'est une bonne chose.

Zoro resta un moment interdit devant la révélation. Lui qui pensait que Law était un homme d'honneur, qui respectait certains principes. Il serra les dents et les poings, voulant s'en aller sur-le-champ. Mais il resta, pour son fils. Un soupir passa ses lèvres avant que Law ne reprenne la parole.

\- Je ne l'aimais plus depuis très longtemps, ça ne justifie pas mes actes mais peut-être que vous vivez la même chose, peut-être me comprendrez-vous, Roronoa-ya ~

C'est vrai qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour elle. Et elle non plus ne ressentait plus rien à son égard, juste pour lui. Ça lui faisait du mal, il n'aimait pas y penser, ça lui rappelait de trop bons souvenirs qu'il préférait enfouir au plus profond de son être. Law le sortit de ses pensées lugubres et lui proposa de rester chez lui ce soir, pour laisser de l'intimité à ce Luffy et cette Nami dont il avait entendu parler. Zoro accepta, se disant que Ban serait fou de joie. Et il l'était ! Penguin aussi d'ailleurs. Ils étaient si mignons.

Alors Zoro était retourné chez ses amis, avaient pris ses affaires et était partis chez Law après leur avoir fait par de la situation, bien que gênés, ils étaient ravis que le vert prenne cette initiative. De toute façon, encore une nuit et il rentrait avec Ban en Bretagne.

Alors, arrivé vers 18 heure, les enfants étaient tout excités. C'était la première fois que Ban venait chez Penguin. Ils courraient partout. Law invita Zoro à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Ils vivaient en appartement, plutôt luxueux. En même temps, quand on est l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens de France, on se demande pas pourquoi ! Zoro ne faisait pourtant pas de complexe d'infériorité quant à sa profession. Ils parlèrent quelque peu puis se furent le dîné : pizza. Law avait beau manier le scalpel à la perfection, il l'était bien moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire la cuisine.

Alors que les deux enfants étaient dans la chambre, le brun proposa un verre de Whisky à son homologue, qui accepta. Le chirurgien rassura son invité en lui précisant qu'il avait fait les démarches pour ne pas être dérangé ce soir. Zoro en était plus que flatté et ils burent lentement. Plus les verres passaient et plus leur langue se déliaient. Un moment, Zoro remarqua l'heure : 23 heure. Il sursauta légèrement, déjà ? Il se leva, disant qu'il ferait mieux d'aller coucher les enfants. Ceux-ci voulaient absolument dormir ensemble, soit, il n'y voyait pas d'inconvénient. Il mit les deux garçons en pyjama et les mit au lit, leur précisant de ne plus faire les fous. De toute façon, ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils ne tarderaient sûrement pas à dormir.

Zoro rejoignit alors le brun dans le salon, soupira qu'aise en s'installant dans le canapé plus que confortable. Son regard se posa dans celui acier et il dégluti difficilement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait mais il avait étrangement chaud. Le regard de Law sur lui était différent, le rendant quelque peu mal à l'aise. L'objet de ses pensées quitta le fauteuil en face pour s'asseoir à côté de Zoro.

\- Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas été totalement honnête avec vous, Roronoa-ya ~

L'interrogation était lisible sur le visage de Zoro, il ne comprenait pas, ne voyait pas ce qu'il se passait. Law se rapprocha encore plus de lui, jusqu'à ce que leur souffle chaud se mélange. L'émeraude dans l'acier, ils étaient vraiment proches.

\- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre, chemin, j'ai envie de toi, et si tu as un problème avec ça, autant me le dire directement car je ne compte pas te laisser m'échapper si facilement, Roronoa-ya ~

\- L'al... l'alcool parle pour toi... tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis...

Zoro était décontenancé, il ne savait même plus qui il était et avait encore plus chaud. Les paroles de Law résonnaient étrangement en lui, lui donnant... Certaines envies. Même s'il était bi, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il ressentait mais une chose était sur : il était sur le point de bander.

Puis il fut rattrapé dans ses pensées par une langue venant titiller sa lèvre inférieure. Le brun en avait marre d'attendre, elles lui donnaient envie depuis quelques jours maintenant. Zoro le repoussa tout de même. Law fit la moue et se rassit correctement, ne croissant plus le regard vert et se resservant.

\- La porte est ouverte si tu veux partir

Zoro ne savait plus où il en était, voilà qu'un mec débarque comme ça et que 4 jours après il l'emballe comme si de rien n'était ! Il se leva et alla sur le balcon, attirant la curiosité de Law qui le suivit. Zoro lui expliqua alors que malgré ces quelques expériences du temps où il était en couple libre avec sa copine -qui était devenu sa femme par la suite- il n'avait eu que très peu d'expérience avec les hommes. Law essaya de le convaincre encore une fois, l'allumant encore plus. Zoro se mordit la lèvre. Le brun l'excitait, il en était certain, mais après avoir eu le cœur brisé par la réalité, il ne voulait pas faire ce genre de choses pour le moment. Law arrêta donc, se disant que ce n'était que partie remise.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire pour "ça", dit le brun en passant un doigt sur l'entre-jambe du vert qui ne fit que grossir d'avantage

Zoro regarda Law qui avait un sourire amusé, et dieu qu'il avait une gueule d'ange comme ça, énervant à souhait en plus de ça. Zoro eu un sourire mauvais, il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne de haut. Il se dirigea donc vers la salle de bain.

Law était désespéré par tant de mutisme. Il avait remarqué comme le vert le regardait, il s'était dit qu'il avait une opportunité et effectivement, le vert était totalement réceptif à ses attentions, alors pourquoi il ne se laissait pas simplement aller ? Il ne comprenait pas, se faire du bien était tout ce qu'il y a de pus naturel après tout.

Au finale, lorsque Zoro revint, il s'assit à ses côtés, lui demandant de dormir tout de même avec lui, car Zoro était un corps chaud et qu'il adorait ça, non pas pour faire quoique ce soit, mais pour avoir une présence, d'autant plus qu'il était sûr que le vert resterait toute la nuit. Zoro avait accepté, comprenant par ses paroles que malgré son air indifférent, le brun se sentait seul, d'autant plus que ça devait être difficile d'être avec un homme alors que l'on a un enfant et un travail comme le sien. C'est pourquoi ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit, Law dormait nu, lui aussi normalement mais là, il savait que ce n'était pas possible, sachant d'autant plus que l'autre se loverait contre lui dans la nuit.

Zoro entendit du bruit, ayant remis en place tout ce qu'il faut dans sa tête. Une porte qu'il ne connaissait pas s'ouvrit et Law apparu, les cheveux trempés, le torse nu et seulement avec une serviette autour des hanches. Détestable. Il était détestable de lui faire subir ça le matin ! Law sourit malicieusement et prit ses affaires, voyant qu'il faisait son petit effet en ce bon matin. Il retourna dans la salle de bains pour se changer. Absolument détestable et diaboliquement sexy.

.

.

 _Bon et bien voila ce troisième chapitre terminée ! Je sais que ça ne se passerait pas du tout comme ça en vrai mais j'me suis fait un petit kiff ! Voilà Voilà ! Bisous à toutes et à tous_

 _Bis Bye !_


	4. Retour et nouvelle vie

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Rebonsoir ! Je reviens avec un 4ème chapitre pour arranger les choses. En effet, comme j'en ai fait part à une lectrice, je trouve le 2 et 3ème chapitres... décevant ? Des persos trop OOC, une situation sans queue ni tête ! Je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant et je me déçois. Après peut-être que certain d'en vous aimeront, j'espère d'ailleurs ! Mais personnellement ça ne me plait pas alors je vais essayer de rééquilibrer avec les chapitres suivant._

 _Merci de votre attention et Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Les aux-revoir furent longs et tristes, Zoro s'impatientait mais ne voulait pas en faire part à son fils. Il devait laisser son meilleur ami à Paris pour rentrer chez lui et apparemment il ne voulait pas. Aujourd'hui était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient pendant ses "vacances improvisés". Ban laissa finalement Penguin en pleur alors que lui avait la tête haute, malgré les larmes au coin des yeux, comme pour dire à son ami qu'ils devaient être forts, qu'ils se reverraient. Et puis il y avait skype. Finalement, ils partirent, Zoro -quelque peu rouge- serrant la main à Law qui lui faisait un sourire charmeur.

La dernière soirée chez Nami et Luffy fit oublié au petit garçon quelle triste situation il retrouverait en rentrant chez lui. Ils firent la fête, comme au bon vieux temps, mais avec moins d'alcool et moins de monde ! Ils avaient réussir à sortir à la fois Law et sa femme de la tête de Zoro. Tous les quatre s'amusaient beaucoup et finalement, Ban s'endormi. Zoro l'installa dans la voiture avec les affaires. Il n'avait pas bu excessivement, ça devrait aller. De plus, conduire de nuit avait au moins l'avantage qu'en rentrant il serait tellement fatigué qu'il ne pourrait pas crier sur cette femme méprisable qu'il avait épousé.

Ban s'était levé, ils s'étaient arrêté sur une air d'autoroute et le froid fini de réveiller l'enfant. Ils prirent une boisson et la route continua. Zoro mit alors la musique, mais Ban l'arrêta. Le père ne compris pas ce geste.

\- Papa... Maman et toi vous vous aimez plus ? dit-il innocemment.

Plus les kilomètres se réduisait entre lui et sa maison, plus il voulait des réponses. Le parent ne pouvait pas les lui refuser, il avait le droit de savoir, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout.

\- Et bien, non. Papa et Maman ne s'aiment plus, c'est pour ça qu'ils vont aller vivre dans des maisons différents dans un petit moment. Mais on t'aime, on t'aime vraiment très très fort. C'est pourquoi, une semaine tu iras chez maman et l'autre semaine chez papa, dit-il, essayant d'être le plus clair possible dans ses paroles.

Ban acquiesça, il répondit alors que lui aussi, il les aimait très très fort, mais pas autant que Penguin ! Ceci tira un sourire à son père qui discuta avec son fils jusqu'au retour, parlant de ses jeux avec Penguin, de ce que lui il voulait quant à la situation actuel. Zoro fut désarçonné lorsqu'il lui avait répondu qu'il voulait que la semaine qui venait de passer dure toujours, car son papa était heureux et lui aussi.

Un soupir passa les lèvres de Zoro alors qu'il voyait les petit yeux de Ban se refermer, il remit la musique pour qu'il s'endorme. Une fois arriver, Ban se réveilla, il descendit de la voiture, prenant son oreiller et alla directement dans sa chambre, sans même regarder la maison ou y faire attention. Il remarqua juste sa mère, alla lui faire un gros câlin et un gros bisou. Elle en fut heureuse et alla coucher son petit garçon alors que Zoro déchargeait la voiture. Il la regarda ensuite venir, se couvrant d'un châle. Elle ne l'aida pas, de toute façon il n'aurait pas accepté son aide. Lorsque toutes les affaires furent à l'intérieur, Zoro put se poser 30 secondes.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Zoro, dit-elle d'un ton calme et las

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de plus à dire de toute façon ? demanda-t-il, passablement énervé.

Elle soupira et se rapprocha de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule. Elle le fit s'asseoir et elle lui demanda comment s'était passé son séjour. Il lui raconta, gardant tout de même cette complicité d'autrefois. Elle savait lire parfaitement en lui.

\- Zoro, je ne veux pas que tu arrête de vivre après notre séparation. Je te connais, tu faisais déjà ça pendant qu'on était ensemble.

Il lui fit un petit sourire triste. Oui, elle savait tout de lui, mais lui ne savait rien d'elle. Elle avait toujours été mystérieuse et secret, même avec lui. Il soupira une nouvelle fois, la vie n'avait pas été tendre avec lui, et lorsqu'il avait eu le droit à un peu de bonheur, on le lui reprenait toujours.

Finalement, le divorce se passa très bien, ils s'étaient mis tout les deux d'accord auparavant : garde alternée et pas de pension alimentaire, une bonne communication, surtout en cas de problème, 1 mois de vacance chacun, des maisons pas trop éloignées, des possibles dîné "en famille" et anniversaire obligatoirement avec les deux parents. Il ne fallu que 2 séances chez le notaire pour tout finir et les voila officiellement divorcer.

Lorsque sa femme et son nouveau compagnon -ex-amant- avaient fini de faire les cartons. Ils se firent la bise pour un au-revoir et Ban fit un gros câlin à son papa, lui disant qu'il serait de retour dans une semaine ! Zoro sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux blanc.

\- Tiens au faite tu as oublié ça. Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ce portrait et Ban aussi, je pense qu'il devrait plutôt aller dans son nouveau chez lui avec toi.

\- Merci Zoro, ça me touche, dit-elle en regardant la photographie de sa mère jeune. Au moins il sait d'où lui provienne chez cheveux blanc.

\- Bon retour chez vous, Robin

Elle lui sourit une fois de plus et monta dans la voiture avec Crocodile vers une nouvelle vie loin de Zoro. Il se retrouva seul dans cette grande maison. Il sortit un verre, se posa dans le canapé avec sa bouteille de saké, n'alluma même pas la télé pour se donner de la compagnie et bu toute la soirée. Il avait l'impression d'avoir raté sa vie alors qu'il n'en avait sûrement même pas vécu la moitié. Ses yeux s'étaient porté sur son portable, il avait envie de parler, mais pas avec n'importe qui. Il voulait parler avec lui : Law. Dans un sens il regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté sa proposition, ça lui aurait permis de se défouler un peu au moins.

.

Les mois étaient passé plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait cru. A sa grande surprise, Robin avait acheté un ordinateur à Ban car ce dernier quémandait tout le temps celui de sa mère pour pouvoir parler avec son meilleur ami et Robin avait cédé. Elle ne pouvait rien lui refuser de toute façon. Puis les vacances étaient arrivé et Ban passait presque toute ses journées avec Penguin. Malheureusement lors des 2 semaines les parents travaillaient et ne pouvait laisser leur enfant ce rendre sur Paris pour voir le brun.

Voyant l'engouement de son jeune garçon, Zoro et lui parlait souvent de Penguin. Le vert appris donc que tout allait bien chez eux et que Law aussi allait bien. Ceci le rassura. Il n'osait pas envoyer de message directement au brun. Mais, sous les encouragements de son fils -qui lui avait dit d'envoyer un message à Law uniquement pour qu'ils puissent aller là bas et dormir quelques jours- il le fit, enfin, une fois son fils retourner chez Robin.

Il lui avait simplement demander comment ça allait, simple et sans prise de tête bien qu'intérieurement il réfléchissait à chacun de ses mots et s'était très dur pour lui. Et le brun ne lui répondit pas, tout de suite, mais le lendemain matin, vers 5h.

Law venait de finir son service, et comme le boulot était le boulot, il n'amenait même pas son téléphone avec lui, juste son bipeur. Mais lorsqu'il rentra et regarda pour voir l'heure qu'il était sans pour autant allumer toutes les lumières, il s'étonna du message reçu. Il lui répondit par un simple "oui tout va bien mais que me vaut l'honneur de ce message ?".

Zoro ne sut pas quoi répondre, c'était pourtant lui qui avait engagé la conversation, il répondit vers 9 heure "Ce serait pour se voir, avec Ban. Vous êtes libre pendant les vacances scolaire d'avril ?". Le fil de la conversation s'engagea et tout était parfaitement organisé. Law avait insisté pour qu'ils restent dormir à la maison, plaçant des sous-entendus qui ne firent même pas tilte dans la tête de l'algue, pour 3 jours. L'algue en question avait alors envoyé un message à Robin pour lui signifier ses attentions, lui demandant de garder la surprise pour Ban, car malheureusement les jours choisis tombait pendant sa semaine à elle. Elle accepta malgré tout, ayant vu a quel point son petit garçon était attaché à l'autre.

Finalement, tout allait bien et la petite vie continuait son court. Dans un peu plus d'un mois, Ban pourrait voir Penguin et ceci le rendrait à coup sûr heureux. Par contre, comment les retrouvailles avec le brun allait-elle se passer ?

.

.

 _Bon ! Je sens déjà que mon style d'écriture revient et que ma visions des personnage aussi ! Des hypothèses quant à cette dernière question ? J'espère que ça vous auras plus._

 _Bis Bye !_


	5. Séduction

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : On repart sur de bonne basse ! Je suis contente de ça et on va voir ce que ça donne ! J'annonce ici qu'une semaine sur 2 il y aura un chapitre de "Disneyland" et l'autre semaine de "Inside". Enfin, si j'ai le temps ! Je prépare aussi une autre fic, alos peut-être que je vais alterné les trois ! En tout cas je vais me donner comme objectif de poster un truc tout les dimanches. Après en ces moments d'examens (Oui le BAC approche !) je vous avoue que je préfère assurer mon avenir plutôt que mes fics !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Les trois jours fatidiques arrivèrent bien vite. Ban n'avait rien vu venir et il en avait pleurer tellement il était content. Pour la peine, Zoro lui avait même prêté son portable pour qu'il puisse appeler Penguin et lui annoncer. Le petit brun n'était pas non plus au courant et il sauta partout aussi. Sur la route, Ban était intenable ! Il ne faisait que bouger, demander combien de temps il restait avant qu'ils arrivent, dire à quel point il était heureux de retrouver son ami. Et bien Zoro était bien heureux d'être arrivé aussi, mais pas pour les même raisons !

Il se gara dans le parking souterrain et Penguin les attendait. Il sauta dans les bras de Ban et c'était repartit pour des pleures. Malgré la fatigue et peut-être un légué énervement, Zoro trouvait tout de même cette scène absolument mignonne. Il demanda aux garçons de le regarder et de faire un grand sourire. Il les prit alors en photo avec son portable, autant immortaliser cette instant. Ils voulurent voir ce que donnant la photo et étaient ravis.

\- Je la mettrais avec celle qu'on a fait dans la fille d'attente pour le jeu avec les tasses ! Tu sais où mon père se sentait pas très bien après !

\- Oue il était aussi vert que ses cheveux !

Les deux enfants rigolèrent et se mirent a courir partout pour éviter la fausse colère de Zoro qui les attrapa, un sous chaque bras. La joie était de mise mais il valait mieux aller dans l'appart. Ban et Penguin prirent les escaliers, disant qu'ils arriveraient plus vite que le vert à l'appartement. Zoro déchargea la voiture et la ferma. Il n'y avait qu'un valise et un sac de sport, faut dire que Ban avait tenu à emmener beaucoup de chose pour les offrir à Penguin.

Et en effet Zoro arriva après les deux garnements qui étaient très fiers d'eux. Le vert s'étonna que Law ne soit pas ici, il lui avait assuré qu'il prendrait ses jours pour être avec eux. De toute façon ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça qu'il ne soit pas là, au contraire même ! Il souffla un peu et partit vers les toilettes car après 4h30 de route et un seul arrêt, sa vessie était pleine ! Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit car Law débarqua, juste avec une serviette autour des hanches et l'air affolé. Il s'approcha de Ban et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, lui demanda comment s'était passé le voyage puis après avoir eu sa réponse positive il les envoya dans la chambre du brun. Le maître des lieux pu alors s'approcher de Zoro qui était devenu rouge à cette vue, ceci avait fait sourire le noiraud.

\- Content que vous soyez arrivé, inutile de t'expliquer que j'étais partis prendre une douche et c'est en entendant les enfants que j'ai compris que vous étiez là. J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Zoro ne pu répondre, son regard trop absorbé par une gouttelette qui dévalait la peau mate en traçant les abdominaux. Il dégluti et soudain Law s'approcha plus que prévu pour murmurer à son oreille, chaudement.

\- Mes yeux sont vers le haut, même si je t'excite à ce point, il faudra attendre ce soir.

Le vert ne bougea plus, trop choqué par ses paroles. Ses joues avaient rougit encore plus et ça faisait bien rire le brun. Ce dernier se dirigea d'ailleurs vers la chambre pour aller s'habiller. Il regarda derrière lui pour voir si Zoro matait son cul mais même pas ! Non, la pauvre petite fillette était encore toute chamboulée. Il étouffa un rire sadique et rentra dans la pièce.

Une fois Law habillé, les bagages vidés, tout le monde était installé. Zoro remerciait tout les dieux du ciel pour qu'il y ait eu une chambre d'ami avec verrou. C'était trop beau ! Il pourrait au moins espérer que le brun ne vienne pas en pleine nuit. Et puis Ban dormait avec Penguin. Ce qu'il ne pu voir par contre c'est que Law avait discrètement pris la clé au cours de la journée, mais ça, il ne le remarquerait pas avant un petit moment.

Il faut dire que le brun était vraiment intrigué par cet homme. De toute évidence il n'était pas que hétéro, il l'avait remarqué dès le parc d'attraction : les petits regards qu'il lui jetait, la fois où il lui avait maté les fesses et que lorsque Law était revenu, le vert ne pouvait plus le regarder en face et avait de très légères rougeurs. De plus, avec toutes ses approches pour le moins directes, il ne cédait pas, mais ne le repoussait pas non-plus.

Mais le noiraud pouvait comprendre que le vert sortait d'une rupture difficile, il fallait jouer sur un autre terrain pour l'avoir dans son lit : les sentiments. Un plan se mit en place dans la petite tête de Law et un sourire diaboliquement sexy s'inscrit sur son vissage à cette pensée. Mais il ne comprenait pas une chose, pourquoi avait-il ne telle obsession pour l'autre papa ? Ils ne se ressemblaient pas, n'avait en commun que leur fils, ils n'était même pas ami ! Et pourtant il sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

D'un autre côté Zoro réfléchissait toujours. Il se remémorait ces semaines passées seul dans son appart. Ses soirs seul au bar. En faite, même quand Robin était encore là, il se sentait désespérément seul, mais il avait encore son fils avec qui il nouait une relation fusionnelle. Mais maintenant que ce dernier n'était plus là une semaine sur deux, il sentait ce grand vide dans son cœur revenir puissance dix. Il n'aimait plus la brune depuis des années, et c'était réciproque. Marié et parents trop tôt peut-être ? Dans tout les cas, il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne lui en voulait plus. Elle s'ennuyait, elle avait trouvé mieux et ne savait pas comment gérer tout ça, il avait fini par le comprendre.

Il se demandait simplement comme passer à autre chose. Robin, il la connaissait depuis le collège avec toute la bande, et ils ne s'étaient mis en couple qu'à la fin de la fac. Une habitude sûrement, quoique, au début il y avait eu la passion. Il ne savait pas comment draguer ou aller vers les gens, il préférait rester à l'écart mais il y avait quand même toujours eu quelqu'un à ses côtés. Après que Kuina soit morte, Luffy était arrivé dans sa vie. Il y avait quand même Johnny et Yosaku mais ce n'était pas pareil.

Un soupir passa ses lèvres alors qu'ils étaient tous au parc du coin, enfin, à 25 min de marche de l'appartement quoi. Son regard se dirigea vers Law, il se demandait qu'est ce que cet imminent chirurgien pouvait bien lui trouver. Peut-être qu'il aimait les choses étrange et qu'il trouvait que ses cheveux étaient pour le moins spécial ? Il n'avait pas tord mais si c'était vraiment ça, Zoro ne le supporterait pas.

En faite, ce n'était même pas qu'il n'envisageait pas une relation homo, il s'en foutait du genre d'une personne, il n'envisageait juste pas de relation. Mais peut-être était-ce ce que Law recherchait aussi ? A plus y réfléchir, il se dit que c'était vraiment très con qu'il n'y ait pas pensé avant. Evidemment que le noiraud ne voulait qu'un coup d'un soir, ou à la rigueur un sex-friend ou un plan cul. Dans tous les cas, il ne devait pas laisser ses envies interférées avec la vie de Ban. Il voulait le meilleur pour lui et le meilleur pour lui s'était de ne pas détruire l'amitié qu'il avait avec Penguin dans un coup d'un soir avec le père de ce dernier qui se serait mal passé.

Une fois revenue à l'appartement, il était l'heure de la douche. Law demanda à Zoro de s'en charger le temps qu'il fasse "à manger". Qu'il commande un plat traiteur pour quatre quoi. Zoro partit alors mettre l'eau à la bonne température et leur sortir des affaires. Il appela les garçons qui au loin pouffaient de rire, puis arriver à sa hauteur, il les regarda. Ils ne faisaient plus aucun bruit jusqu'à ce qu'ils éclatent de rire. Zoro connaissait ça, il le faisait tout le temps quand il était enfant, c'est de cacher quelque chose à ses parents, en particulier les bêtises.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? dit-il en haussant un sourcil, sans même s'énervé.

\- C'est juste que-

Et ils repartirent en fou rire sous le regard interloqué du papa qui ne comprenait décidément rien. Il soupira et laissa les deux enfants seuls dans la salle de bain, ils étaient assez grands pour prendre un bain seuls. Les deux enfants jouèrent encore et encore, parlant d'autant plus de leur nouveau sujet de conversation "Leurs papas". Ils s'imaginaient que leur pères étaient en couple et qu'eux étaient frères. Ils avaient toujours rêvé d'avoir un frère et maintenant s'était le cas ! Enfin, dans leur tête. Quoique, dans la réalité aussi ça pourrait se faire.

Le dîné arriva bien vite et il regardèrent une émission à la télé en mangeant. Les deux enfants étaient intenable, rigolaient pour rien et se lançait des regards que les adultes ne comprenaient pas, ou plutôt qu'ils avaient abandonné de savoir pourquoi. Et heureusement pour les garnements, le soir ils regardèrent tous un film de leur choix et ils avaient le droit de se coucher tard. Ils regardèrent Pirate des Caraïbes avant d'aller au lit. Law vint leur lire une histoire puis les laissa enfin seul. Enfin, il pensait plutôt "ils nous laissent enfin seuls !". Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aimait pas son fils ni l'autre enfant mais ensemble ils étaient épuisants. Il se rassit dans le canapé aux côté de Zoro et lui proposa un autre film.

\- Ou alors on peut aller tous les deux dans la chambre ~ Roronoa-ya ~

\- Euuh... un film... un film s'est très bien non ?

Il ne savait plus où se mettre, Law lui faisait des avances qu'il ne cachait même plus, sans compté sur les quelques sous-entendu de la journée ! Alors qu'en réalité il n'y avait eu que ça mais que le vert était trop bête pour les comprendre. Law était d'accord pour un film mais c'était lui qui choisissait. Zoro avait eu une suée, pensant au pire, mais lorsqu'un DVD de Peter Pan, le Disney, se mit en marche, il resta quelque peu interloqué. Law se justifia en disant que ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, qu'il détestait le voir seul et surtout, qu'il ne le regardait qu'en étant blottit contre quelqu'un. Il joignit les gestes à sa parole et se déplaça pour être à moitié affaler sur le canapé et le torse de Zoro. Ce dernier, bien que tout rouge, ne fit aucune protestation. Il se contenta de passer son bras au niveau de la taille du brun et de le garder contre lui.

Mine de rien, il aimait bien. Ça lui rappelait un peu ses merveilleuses premières années avec son ex-femme, bien que c'était légèrement différent. Il ne sentait aucune pression. Avec Robin il voulait tout bien faire, toujours à lui donner le meilleur. Là, il n'y avait rien de tout ça, il prenait et donnait les chose comme elles étaient. Il mit ses pieds sur la table pour être plus confortablement installé et le film passa très vite. La petite bouille de Law l'attendrissait alors que le brun avait un petit sourire d'enfant au visage. Puis ses cheveux sentait délicieusement bons. Un agréable mélange d'agrumes et de framboise d'après lui. C'était étrange mais appréciable. Il ne put s'empêcher de plonger le nez dedans et de les caresser à un moment, ils étaient si doux.

Law remarqua bien les petites attentions que lui portait le vert sans même qu'il y fasse vraiment attention. Ça le gênait quelque peu. Il ne voulait pas d'une relation trop encombrante pour lui et ce que faisait le vert le déstabilisait. Il se disait que c'était agréable et qu'il aimerait bien avoir ce traitement plus souvent, que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui. Mais il ne se faisait pas d'illusion quant à leur future ensemble, future qui n'existera jamais.

Lorsque le film fut fini, Law se détacha à contre-coeur de ce torse viril et à la fois reposant. Il s'appuya d'ailleurs sur celui-ci pour se relever et en profita pour voir à quel point l'autre avec des abdos, et il n'était pas déçu ! Zoro se leva ensuite et s'étira, faisait craquer ses os. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du brun, ce dernier eu un sourire quelque peu malveillant et lui fit une remarque déplacé, une nouvelle fois.

\- Ne rêve pas trop, je vais juste prendre une douche

Law continua à sourire et se leva à sa suite, une fois qu'il entendu les portes de la douche se fermer, il ferma la porte de sa chambre à clé et la posa là où le vert n'irait pas chercher. Il était bloqué dans sa chambre, s'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait prévu ! Il reporta son plan à un autre jour. Il s'installa dans son lit, alluma la lampe de chevet et commença à lire pour faire style de rien. Lorsque Zoro sortit de sa douche, il était juste en boxer et s'essuyait les cheveux avec une serviette. Law eut un frisson à cette vue plus que délicieuse.

\- J'imagine que tu as fermé la porte à clé ?

\- Ohh ! Tu commences à me connaître

Un soupir franchit les lèvres du vert, dans la douche il avait étudié plusieurs possibilités. Il savait que le brun ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, alors autant rentrer dans son jeu. Et puis si ça devait arriver, ça arrivera. Il imposa tout de même au brun de porter quelque chose sur lui, car il ne fallait pas pousser le vice. Law avait fait une moue contrarier puis avait dit qu'il n'avait plus rien à se mettre. Ce à quoi répondit Zoro en allant chercher son t-shirt sale dans la salle de bains et lui balança dessus.

\- T'as forcément des sous-vêtements et puis tient, il parait que les filles adorent porter des affaires d'homme.

Zoro 1 - 0 Law. La remarque du vert énerva quelque peu le noiraud. Ah oue ? Il le traitait de fille ? Il allait voir cet enculé la nuit d'horreur qu'il allait passer ! Law se leva donc, il était également en boxer, mais se dirigea vers Zoro et mis son t-shirt. Il tira sur le tissu comme pour cacher son sexe.

\- Je crois qu'il est un peu court pour moi...

Zoro se maudit alors. Putain qu'il était sexy. Déjà rien que torse nu c'était une putain de sex-machine mais lorsqu'il faisait des trucs digne d'un porno pour attardé, Zoro ne savait pas résister. Il n'était qu'un homme ! Faible face au sex ! Alors il détourna le regard et permis à l'autre de dormir sans t-shirt. Law sourit alors diaboliquement -tout en restant sexy- et remercia chaudement le vert en lui murmurant ses paroles à l'oreille, mordillant celle-ci au passage. Zoro remarqua alors que le brun était plus grand que lui de quelque 10 bons centimètres. Son estime en prit un sérieux coup et il préféra alors aller dans le lit.

Law le rejoignit pour son plus grand malheur et se mit de dos à lui, ils était donc dos à dos et purent s'endormir. Mais Law n'en resta pas là. Après seulement 20 min, alors que Zoro s'était probablement endormi, il le réveilla en le poussant légèrement. Zoro se retourna alors. Il put sentir le souffle du noiraud sur son visage.

\- Dis, tu veux bien qu'on dorme coller ? Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas dormi avec quelqu'un et ça me manque...

Zoro soupira de toute son âme et l'invita à venir contre lui. Le brun se rapprocha alors et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Le corps du vert était tellement chaud qu'il laissa un petit soupir de plaisir passer ses lèvres. Finalement, toutes ses idées de plans diaboliques s'envolèrent alors qu'il profitait de l'entière chaleur que lui procurait se nouveau corps. Zoro ne tarda pas à s'endormir suivit de Law.

.

.

 _Ahhhh ! Je vous ai bien eu bande de pervers ! Non, il se passera rien dans ce chapitre, mais peut-être une prochaine fois !_

 _Bis bye !_


	6. Tentation

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Bon et bien après ce précédent chapitre chaud-chaud-chaud, je vous donne encore mieux ! Je ne publie pas Inside cette semaine, je veux prendre le temps de le faire parfaitement comme il faut donc : après le BAC. Mais j'ai écris à l'avance quelques chapitres de Disneyland donc je posterais tout de même les dimanches. Là je poste en avance car ce dimanche je ne suis pas là._

 _Aller ! Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Zoro regarda son bol de café avec de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Il se souvenait encore la désagréable surprise que leur avaient offerte les enfants ce matin. Law était dans le même état mais semblant mieux s'en sortir, l'habitude surement. Enfin, les deux garnements, ne pouvant pas rentrer dans la chambre par ce qu'elle était fermée et n'ayant pas trouvé Zoro dans la chambre d'ami, avaient pris cuillères et casserole qui n'étaient là que pour la déco, et avaient fait un raffut pas possible à environ 7h du mat. Sachant que les adultes s'étaient couchés vers 1h, ils n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup dormi.

Puis Law avait dû essuyer les commentaires désobligeants du voisin du dessous, rentrant surement d'une soirée hype digne de Paris. Zoro n'avait pas du tout apprécié la façon dont avait parlé l'autre homme au brun. Quand bien il le voudrait, il ne pouvait rien dire. Law paraissait quelque peu énervé suite à ça et c'est pourquoi les enfants ne dirent plus rien -ou du moins ne dirent plus de bêtises- de la journée. Mais arrivés, 10h, Zoro ne supportait plus. Il n'était pas venu ici pour regarder un noiraud lire des livres et que les enfants restent enfermés dans leur chambre. Il proposa alors au brun de bouger un peu, de faire une activité, n'importe quoi ! Même aller se promener. En Bretagne la plage n'était pas très loin, ici il n'y avait rien de tel et c'était bien dommage car Zoro adorait la mer.

Law lui proposa d'aller faire du Karting puis de passer la journée dans les boutiques. Penguin grandissait à vue d'œil et il avait de l'argent en trop. Zoro se dit que c'était une bonne idée, quoique ça le déprimait un peu. Lui avait son salaire raisonnable, il ne pouvait pas acheter tout ce qu'il voulait à son fils.

Alors ils partirent tous en ville après que les enfants se soient habillés convenablement. Parce que le pyjama n'était pas le meilleur accoutrement pour sortir en ville, surtout que Ban avait un pyjama-déguisement Batman -une lubie de Robin- et du coup Penguin avait suivit le mouvement et avait un pyjama-déguisement Superman. Ils étaient ridiculement mignons.

La matinée Kart était juste extra. Ils avaient fait un tour chacun pour soi, puis les Roronoa contre les Trafalgar puis les adultes contre les enfants. La première partie fut gagnée par Ban qui avait déjà fait du Kart avec l'école. Puis la deuxième par les Roronoa, évidemment. Law, mécontent de perdre façon à un garnement, voulait tout donner pour la dernière partie, même si ça voulait dire faire équiper avec son ennemi de quelques heures. Et au finale, ce fut Penguin et Ban qui gagnèrent, Law déprimant sur ses victoires perdues.

Ils allèrent manger dans un petit fast-food du centre, puis prendre une glace chez le glacier d'a côté. Les enfants étaient aux anges et ça valait largement leur journée à Disneyland. Puis l'après-midi fut plus calme. Ils allèrent dans de grandes enseignes et pour rigoler les deux enfants demandaient à Zoro de s'habiller avec les vêtements qu'ils lui apportaient. Il est inutile de préciser qu'à cet âge-là, bien que n'ayant pas de goût, c'était bien plus horrible encore et Law du avoué qu'il n'avait pas autant rit depuis bien longtemps !

Au final, le noiraud s'y mit aussi, mais lui plus sérieusement. Il voulait savoir ce que donnait le vert dans un costume Armani noir avec chemise blanche et cravate. Et il n'était pas déçu. Les enfants étaient émerveillés devant le papa de Ban, qui lui-même se ventait que son père était trop beau. Zoro rougit quelque peu et un vendeur vint vers eux pour les conseiller et vendre, évidemment. Law détestait qu'on lui dise quoi faire mais ce vendeur était bien utile pour gêner encore plus le Roronoa.

En toute discrétion, après que les rôles est été inversé et que Zoro et les enfants cherchaient des vêtements pour les jeunes, Law s'éclipsa près des caisses et acheta sans que l'autre ne le voie le fameux costume. Il n'utilisait jamais cet argent, uniquement pour son fils, et en avait encore des tonnes et des tonnes. Depuis que son ex-compagne l'avait quitté et qu'il n'avait de ce fait plus eu de relation sérieuse, les seules dépenses vraiment importantes qu'il faisait étaient pour l'école privée de Penguin.

Il rejoignit après les autres, ayant laissé le sac à la caisse pour que Zoro ne se doute de rien. Le vert était admiratif devant son fils à qui tout allait. Il voulait tellement lui acheter cette chemise blanche, non-transparente, qu'il portait si bien. Mais d'un autre côté il se dit qu'il pourrait trouver la même, dix-fois moins cher, et surement de dix-fois moins bonne qualité autre part. De toute façon ils grandissent tellement vite à cet âge-là. Mais d'un autre côté il avait l'air de vraiment l'aimer et Zoro se dit qu'il le regretterait s'il ne l'achetait pas. Alors il prit l'ensemble et à la fin du tour se dirigea vers les casses.

Law, remarquant ceci, fit un petit signe au vendeur. Celui-ci comprit ce que le noiraud voulait, après tout, ce dernier ne faisait ses achats de vêtements qu'ici. Il encaissa alors le vert, le lui fit croire, mais mit le payement sur le compte Trafalgar. Zoro ne sut rien sur le coup et Law l'entendait déjà hurler lorsqu'il ferait ses comptes, mais de toute façon à ce moment-là, il serait déjà bien loin et il n'aurait qu'à poser le téléphone plus loin sans écouter son homologue lui parler -crier dessus. Ban était tellement heureux de sa nouvelle acquisition qu'il voulait déjà la porter.

\- Et comme ça j'aurais une belle chemise pour le mariage de Maman et Mister Croco !

Zoro faillis s'étouffer avec son beignet -ils avaient tous prit un goûter. Le Ma-mariage ? C'était quoi encore cette histoire ! Même devant Ban il n'arrivait pas à se contenir. Elle osait lui faire ça ? Après seulement 4 mois qu'ils étaient réellement séparés ? Il se ressaisit car Ban pensait avoir fait une grosse bêtise et allait se mettre à pleurer. Zoro le rassura et il agit normalement après quoi. Enfin, "normalement". Law remarqua que le vert était beaucoup plus raide et froid, en particulier avec lui.

Evidemment il comprenait que la nouvelle pouvait faire mal, mais n'était-il pas passé à autre chose ? Ce fait emmerdait beaucoup Law. Il ne voulait pas être un "lot de consolation" et si le vert pensait encore à sa femme, s'ils couchaient ensemble c'était exactement le cas. Mais au fur et à mesure Zoro se détendait. Une fois à l'appart, les enfants partirent faire une sieste, hier ils n'en avaient pas fait et s'étaient couché tard, puis réveillé tôt et fait beaucoup d'activité.

Law engagea donc la discussion avec Zoro sur le sujet qui fâche. Pourtant, le jeune papa était vraiment calme, et neutre. Il lui expliqua que ça le sidérait qu'elle puisse l'épouser si vite. Il voulait bien comprendre qu'ils couchaient ensemble depuis très longtemps, se connaissaient depuis plus longtemps encore. Puis il était riche, mais de là à se marier, il ne comprenait pas. Pour lui le mariage était quelque chose de très important.

C'est aussi ce fait que Law ne comprenait pas bien, pour lui, une relation n'avait d'intérêt que le sexe et les quelques autres avantages. Le mariage n'était qu'une formalité administrative pour gagner plus d'argent. Zoro l'avait regardé drôlement après qu'il est exposé son point de vue. Il lui expliqua alors le sien, quelque peu vieux jeu. Le mariage est le symbole de l'Amour avec un grand A et de l'engagement. C'est une histoire de confiance mutuelle et un pacte que l'on fait l'un envers l'autre "jusqu'à la mort".

Law analysait la réponse et ce dis qu'il avait de bons arguments, bien que très cul-cul-la-praline. Zoro en revint à Robin et exprima à quel point il était énervé et qu'il avait envie de se défouler, en revenant, il allait passer de long moment à la salle d'entraînement, au poste de tir et à l'escrime. Alors Law se leva et passa derrière le canapé. Après tout il était médecin et connaissait à eu près chaque forme de médecine. Il ordonna à Zoro d'enlever son t-shirt. Zoro ne comprit pas de tels agissements, d'autant qu'il ne savait pas d'où lui venait ce ton autoritaire assez... excitant en soi. Il suivit ses indications et Law se trouvait toujours dans son dos. Se dernier posa sa main sur la peau bronzée et rude par l'effort avec quelques cicatrices ici et là.

Un frisson parcouru l'échine du vert, la main était froide. Puis Law commença un massage plus que relaxant. Une technique ancestrale de massage orientale ? Il ne savait pas mais il se sentait si bien. Il se retourna à demi pour voir le visage de Law et lui demanda s'il ne pouvait pas venir de ce côté et lui s'allonger. Le noiraud lui proposa d'aller s'allonger sur le lit et il le fit, s'allongeant sur le ventre. Law s'installa alors dans le creux de son dos pour masser ses épaules. Les paupières de Zoro se firent plus lourd et il se laissa aller à ce petit plaisir. Mais Law s'attaqua au bat de son dos, avant reculer son bassin. Et malheureusement pour le vert, le noiraud ne put s'empêcher de toucher ses fesses. Zoro se releva d'un coup à ce contact, plus rouge que tout.

\- Non mais ça va pas ?!

\- Petite nature va !

\- Moi une petite nature ! C'est toi qui touche le cul des gens qui dit ça !

\- Effectivement, fillette

Zoro eut une veine qui pulsait le long de sa tempe. PERSONNE, je disais bien PERSONNE, n'avait le droit de l'insulter de la sorte. Alors il se releva et plaqua Law contre le lit, décida de lui aussi lui faire un massage, mais absolument pas pour l'apaiser, mais pour le chauffer comme il le fallait. Le brun, trop content de l'autre se soit fait prendre au jeu, se laissa faire. Les mains de Zoro étaient délicieusement chaudes contre sa peau souvent froide. Ça lui faisait un bien fou. Au finale, elles se retrouvèrent bien vite sur ses fesses et le noiraud devaient avouer que ce n'était pas désagréable.

\- Tu devrais passer devant si tu veux vraiment me chauffer ~ Roronoa-ya ~

Un grognement sortit de la bouche de Zoro, il ne pouvait pas se taire ce connard de Doc' ? Alors une de ses mains se glissa entre le lit et le corps mate pour titiller le sexe qui commençait à durcir. Zoro s'en étonna. Il colla son dos à celui de Law, lui procurant une chaleur que l'autre adorait plus que tout. Le vert embrasa la nuque a découvert et empoigna le sexe gentiment après avoir défait les boutons du pantalon. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Son souffle caressait l'oreille de Law et il la mordilla ensuite.

\- Alors Doc, je te fais de l'effet finalement, dit-il dans un murmura aussi chaud que son corps

\- Autant que moi je t'en fais, Roronoa-ya~

Alors une main du "soumis", pour accompagner ses paroles, se glissa entre leurs deux corps pour caresser le jean du vert à l'entrejambe. Visiblement, il n'était pas en reste non plus. L'ambiance chauffa un peu plus et Zoro retourna Law pour qu'ils soient en face et se glissa entre ses jambes. Ils se regardèrent longuement sans qu'aucun ne parle. La situation devenait gênante pour Law qui gigota pour se défaire de l'emprise du vert. Ce dernier, mécontent que l'autre le dérange dans sa contemplation, le tint plus fort encore.

\- Ror-

Des lèvres se collèrent à d'autre pour un baiser sauvage et imprévu. Zoro en avait tellement envie. Il voulait s'octroyer un peu de bonheur dans sa vie sentimentale bien malheureuse. Law ne le repoussa pas, au contraire il approfondit le baiser. Et putain qu'il embrassait bien ! À croire que ce sont toujours soit les plus stupides, soit les plus intelligents qui font ce genre de chose. Zoro caressa les cheveux noirs avec envie et fit descendre sa main plus basse, caressant tout son corps. Il pouvait sentir l'érection de l'autre contre son ventre. Il prit alors la main de Law et la mit sur son sexe. Il se releva à demi et entraîna l'autre pour qu'ils soient tous les deux assis.

Avec empressement, Law prit en main le sexe déjà dur de Zoro pour imprimer un mouvement de va-et-vient. Il n'allait surement pas se contenter d'un petit frottis-frotta mutuelle ! Il partit alors à l'attaque du cou bronzé pour y imposer sa marque. Pas que le noiraud soit possessif mais un peu quand même. Puis doucement il partit explorer son torse de ses mains et sa bouche, redéfinissant le contour de ces muscles avec mille et un baiser.

Plus Law avançait dans son chemin, plus Zoro était impatient. Il souhaitait plus que tout et mourrait de frustration que l'autre n'y aille pas franc jeu directement ! Alors il l'observait, lui et ses petits sourires sadiques qui lui indiquaient bien le fond de sa pensée. Et lorsqu'enfin la bouche tant désirer arriva au niveau de l'entre-jambe, Zoro se sentit défaillir que Law ne le prenne pas en bouche, ou du moins pas tout de suite car ce fut quand l'autre ne s'y attendait pas que le noiraud agit. La main du vert se posa dans les cheveux noirs et quelques gémissements ou plaintes étouffées sortirent de sa bouche.

Ca faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas été autant excité. Le sexe était mort il y a bien longtemps dans son ex-couple alors en redécouvrir les joies le mettait dans tout ses états. Law s'en délectait, il avait l'impression de faire l'amour avec un puceau et ça le faisait bien rire. Pourtant, Zoro ne l'était clairement pas car il appuya quelque peu sur la tête brune pour accéléré le mouvement.

C'était tellement bon, tellement chaud, tellement ! Tellement quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas sentit depuis bien trop longtemps. Il croisa le regard de Law, lui demandait implicitement "oui ou non". Et ce fut certainement un non que compris Zoro alors il laissa sa main dans les cheveux noirs pour pouvoir retirer la tête de l'autre avant le moment fatidique. De son autre main il caressait son ventre. Il était aussi frustré de ne pas faire du bien au brun, mais se promis de le faire hurler de plaisir le moment venu. Alors il profita d'autant plus de sa gâterie.

Il se contracta un peu, Law changeait de rythme et allait beaucoup plus vite, s'était mauvais pour lui. Il n'arriverait pas à se retenir encore très longtemps

\- Papa ?

Panne sèche. La voit de Penguin n'avait pas été forte derrière la porte et encore endormi. Mais ça avait suffit pour qu'ils l'entendent et se rhabille en deux-deux. Law ouvrit la porte et prit son fils dans ses bras, lui faisait un petit sourire quelque peu crispé, se demandant s'il avait entendu quelque chose. L'enfant lui dit qu'il avait faim, en effet il était près de 19h30. Law lui promit qu'ils mangeraient bientôt.

L'enfant se frotta les yeux et bailla d'une façon absolument adorable. Law lui embrasa la tempe avant de l'amener à nouveau dans sa chambre. Le plus jeune se remis dans les bras du blandin qui le serra contre lui et ils continuèrent à dormir. Une fois sorti de la chambre, Law poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il retourna dans la chambre et Zoro qui avait fini de s'habiller, était allongé sur le lit, regardant le plafond en attendant que l'autre revienne. Il lui lança un regard rempli d'inquiétude lorsqu'il aperçu l'autre père dans l'embrasure de la porte. D'un regard entendeur Law lui fit comprendre que c'était bon. Zoro pu alors se détendre et relâcher ses muscle. Lorsque le brun vint vers lui et s'allongea aussi dans le lit, en profitant pour se caler contre le torse du vert qui ne le repoussa pas.

\- Faut qu'on soit plus prudent

\- Entièrement d'accord

Zoro resserra sa prise sur le noiraud et lui caressa les cheveux. Ils restèrent là un bon moment, se disant combien ils avaient de là chance d'avoir échappé au pire mais surtout a ruminer sur leur frustration d'avoir été si près du but !

.

.

 _Voila Voila ! La frustration n'est pas que chez Law et Zoro je suppose ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre, je me reconnais plus dans ce style d'écriture et ça me fait plaisir. A l'approche du BAC ça me détend à fond d'écrire, encore merci pour vos encouragements. Je vous aime très fort !_

 _Bis Bye_


	7. Journée pas comme les autres

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Après ce joli petit chapitre plein de frustration, je reviens avec Law et Zoro toujours ! Mais une question reste entière ! Qui est la mère de Penguin ? Ah ! Vous ne le devinerez jamais ! Mwahahah !  
Et si quelqu'un devine, je lui offre une fanfiction sur le pairing de son choix, le manga de son choix et l'idée qu'il veut (s'il en a une !)  
Bon, je ne devais pas poster aujourd'hui, mais après la review de_ _JackFrosch m'a fait tellement plaisir (t'imagine pas j'étais trop en mode "fan-girl" devant !) que j'ai décidé de poster aujourd'hui !_

 _Après ça, bonne lecture !_

.

.

La soirée après ce petit événement avait été relativement sous tension. Law et Zoro se lançaient continuellement de petits regards remplis de sous-entendu. On aurait dit des ados en chaleur, bien que les deux jeunes garçons étaient plutôt préoccupés par le film qu'ils allaient regarder ce soir. Au finale, Zoro proposa d'aller au cinéma, comme ça après ils pourraient manger en ville, un macdo de préférence.

Alors les enfants étaient partis s'habiller tandis que Law regardait ce qu'il y avait au cinéma le plus proche qui pourrait convenir aux jeunes enfants et à eux aussi, tout en regardant les séances. Il décida que ce serait Captain America. La séance était pour 20h10, ils avaient encore un peu de temps. Ils mangèrent un truc qui restait dans le frigo et qui n'était pas empoisonné histoire de ne pas déranger tout le monde avec des gargouillis. Ils partirent ensuite, sous le regard presque méprisant de certaines personnes.

Zoro ne savait pas si c'est parce qu'il évidait le regard de Law qu'il remarqua enfin cette chose ou si c'était tout nouveau mais il s'en étonna. Après tout, il tenait la main de son fils, qui lui-même tenait là mais de Penguin et Law en bout de chaîne. Les gens devaient sûrement penser à un couple homosexuel ayant adopté et c'est pourquoi ils leur lançaient ces regards. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas jusqu'au moment où un homme, plutôt jeune et mal fringué, tapa dans l'épaule de Law. L'homme murmura quelque chose au brun avait de disparaître avec un ami à lui.

Law ne sembla pas s'en accommoder et continua sa route comme si de rien n'était. Zoro vit ceci d'un mauvais œil mais ne dit rien. Ils arrivèrent très vite au cinéma, prirent leur ticket et leur pop-corne pour aller ensuite en salle. Penguin allait souvent au cinéma, son père disait que c'était bien de rester informer de la culture d'aujourd'hui et l'emmenait souvent voir des films qui semblaient être d'"actualité" et qui permettrait au plus jeune d'avoir des discussions avec d'autres. Même si ça ne marchait pas et partait d'une intention louable, bien que trop adulte comme raisonnement, Penguin adorait le cinéma.

D'un autre côté, Ban n'y allait pas si souvent que ça, deux à trois fois dans l'année quand ses parents étaient motivés, tout les deux présents et que le film plaisent à tout le monde. Ou sinon ils regardaient beaucoup de films à la maison, que ce soit de la télé ou du streaming. Alors ce dernier était très excité d'aller voir un film comme ça, à l'improviste. Penguin lui promit que quand ils seraient plus grands, ils iraient souvent voir des films comme ça.

Ce furent les enfants qui choisirent les places, enfin, Penguin car Ban suivait. Mais ils se mirent tous les deux en bout contre une autre personne. Zoro, en père protecteur qu'il était, voulu changer de place et les faire décaler pour que Law et lui se retrouve de part et d'autre des enfants. Mais le brun l'en empêcha, lui disant d'arrêter son manège et qu'il n'arriverait rien à son fils de toute façon. Malgré un regard plein de surprises mélanger à un peu de mécontentement, Zoro se rassit où il était, à côté de Law.

Le film se passa plus que bien, les enfants étaient émerveillés et les parents contents. Le film était de très bonne qualité malgré un scénario plutôt simpliste d'après Law. Ils allèrent ensuite au Macdo qui n'était pas très loin, forcément. C'était le seul "restaurant" d'ouvert et Zoro avait insisté pour y aller. Après tout, Law n'emmenait jamais Penguin là-dedans, ou que de très rare fois, car la malbouffe pullulait en ces temps-ci et il ne voulait pas que son fils ressemble à ses adultes qu'il opérait au cœur car ayant de gros problèmes cardiaques, souvent dus au cholestérol ou au manque de sport dû a à surpoids.

Mais bon, une fois de temps en temps ne le tuerait pas, et il devait avouer qu'il n'avait lui-même pas manger de "cette merde" depuis la fac. Alors ils commandèrent et allèrent manger près d'une fenêtre. Penguin découvrait avec un plaisir sans nom le macdo. Il avait déjà mangé des fast-food comme des sandwich vite fait ou des kebabs mais jamais de macdo malgré les nombreuses fois où il avait demandé à son père et enfin il goûtait. Malgré qu'il trouvait ça moins bon que certaine repas du traiteur, c'était quand même quelque chose !

Après manger, le ventre plein, quelque jeu et course dans les rues, Ban et Penguin se sentaient très très fatigués. Si bien que Zoro portât son fils sur son dos et Law dans ses bras. Ils se sourirent, ensemble dans la misère d'avoir deux enfants super-actifs lorsqu'ils étaient ensembles. Discrètement, Zoro toucha la main de Law, voyant si l'autre était réactif à ce geste. Un petit regard de la part du brun indiqua au vert que c'était le cas et il prit ladite main dans la sienne. Le sourire du médecin s'allongea tandis qu'ils rentraient ainsi, toujours sous des regards quelque peu haineux et dégoûtés.

Arriver à l'appart, les enfants furent mis en pyjamas puis au lit par Zoro. Law quant à lui préparait comme la dernière fois deux verres de whisky. Une fois les enfants endormis pour de bon, le vert rejoignit le maître de maison et prit le verre qui lui était destiné. Il alla sur le balcon, invitant Law à venir à sa suite. Zoro n'aimait absolument pas l'air parisien, le bruit contant, les lumières qui gâchent le ciel. Bien sûr, il savait qu'à certains endroits la beauté de la ville ressortait mais en général ce n'était vraiment pas ce qui lui plaisait.

\- Il faudrait que vous veniez en Bretagne la prochaine fois. Comme ça vous verriez la mer. On pourrait même aller faire du camping. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

\- J'sais pas... le camping ne m'a jamais attiré, c'est plutôt sale...

Zoro regarda l'homme curieusement. Il ne le savait pas aussi précieuse. Un sourire moqueur orna son visage. Ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que Law lui avoue, peiner, qu'il ne savait pas nager. Zoro ne put se retenir de rire tandis qu'il recevait un regard noir. Le vert lui raconta alors une histoire d'enfance. Son ami, Luffy, voulait absolument devenir pirate, sauf qu'il ne savait pas nager ! Au finale, sans même savoir nager, il était devenu Capitaine dans la marine. Bon, il détestait le gouvernement mais au moins il avait son bateau et même s'il habitait vers Paris, il profitait de la mer très souvent.

Il lui avoua également que la plupart de ses amis aimaient beaucoup la mer, c'était un truc entre eux. Ils trouvaient ça reposant et en même temps, la mer leur offert une promesse d'aventure. En pensant à ça, Zoro se rappel un vieux rêve qu'il avait. Il avait toujours voulu devenir le plus grand escrimeur du monde, mais aussi voyager. L'escrime est un sport connu mais on ne connaît cependant pas les escrimeurs. Sa vieille promesse d'être connu de tous faite à Kuina lui réchauffa le cœur. Son deuxième rêve était de prendre la mer. Il n'en fit pas part à Law, trouvant ça débile de dire ce genre de chose. La discussion continua, légèrement, jusqu'à ce que le brun pose sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Au faite... Pour ce qu'il s'est passé cet après-midi...

\- Ce... C'était un écart de not-

Zoro se fit arrêter par une paire de lèvres s'étant collé fortement contre les siennes. Law ne pouvait pas lui dire que ça avait été une erreur, "un écart". Il avait tellement envie de le refaire et le fit comprendre au vert par une langue venant s'immiscer dans sa bouche. Zoro, sous le plein de frisson, inversa leur rôle et les ramena dans l'appart, fermant la porte-fenêtre pour qu'ils ne soient pas vu et approfondit le baiser.

C'était si bon, ils ne pouvaient se retenir. L'attraction entre leurs deux corps était si forte. Le vert caressa les fesses qui lui donnaient envie. Il ne pensait pas qu'un mec pourrait l'exciter comme Law le faisait un jour. Ce dernier passa aussi sa main dans son jean, sans aucune délicatesse il prit son sexe. Il n'y avait que cette envie de sexe déchirante qui les animait depuis peu.

Zoro stoppa un peu les choses, rappelant que les enfants auraient pu les surprendre cet après-midi. Mais Law s'en fichait, il le fit taire par la force des choses, imprimant des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le sexe qui devenait de plus en plus dur au fur et à mesure que Zoro perdait le contrôle. Il porta alors le brun pour l'emmener dans la chambre et retira ses vêtements pour venir s'occuper de son torse. Il avait reçu un petit nombre de suçons et de morsures plus tôt dans la journée, mais le brun n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte. Il marqua alors son corps de ses dents et ses lèvres, laissant derrière lui une nuée ardente et des frissons incontrôlables.

Law enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de Zoro. Tout allait trop vite pour eux, ils ne comprenaient pas, c'était si chaud, si bon. Une bouteille de lubrifiant aidant, ils passèrent aux choses sérieuses après une préparation des plus simpliste. La nuit dura longtemps, très longtemps, mais aucun d'eux ne la regretta. Les respirations haletantes, leurs peaux moites se mouvant l'une contre l'autre. Zoro aimait faire gémir l'autre. Law se retenait de ne pas crier pour ne pas réveiller les enfants, au grand damne du vert qui se promit qu'un jour il le ferait hurler à en perdre la voix.

Ils n'avaient pas connu ça depuis longtemps, l'excitation pure, le sexe bestial et sauvage, la totale satisfaction sans aucune répercussion. Enfin, ça c'est-ce qu'ils croyaient. Après leur partie de jambes en l'air, ils s'étaient promis d'en rester au sexe, pas de sentiments, rien. des sex-friend entre autres. Ils -Law- avaient établis des règles. Ils couchaient ensemble tant que les enfants ne le découvrent pas, jamais lorsqu'un des deux était en couple. Les autres coups étaient largement autorisés et aucun des deux n'avoir le droit de dire quelque chose à l'autre. Et surtout, pas d'amour.

Par expérience, Law ne préférait pas s'attacher, ni aux gens, ni à l'amour. Ça faisait trop mal et Zoro semblait être dans cet esprit en ce moment. Ils se serrèrent la main avant de recommencer. Il faut dire que Law n'avait pas couché depuis un moment et que Zoro était vraiment, mais alors vraiment très attirant ! Ça ne gênait pas le vert qui lui-même sentait ses instincts d'homme prendre le dessus.

.

.

 _Les premières fois ! C'est officiel ! Mais que va donner la suite ? Ça, seul moi le sait !_

 _Bis Bye_ !


	8. P'tit nouveau

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Je suis désolé de ne pas répondre au commentaire dans mes fics mais je préviens que j'écris quand l'inspiration me vient. La j'ai écrit déjà 4 chapitres de Disneyland, aucun de Inside et je prépare une nouvelle fic secondaire. Donc il m'est impossible de le faire. Cependant, j'essaie de vous répondre en mp. De plus, si vous saviez comment j'suis lorsque je lis une de vos reviews ! Une fan-girl serait jalouse !_

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Le lendemain, Ban et Zoro étaient partie dans la matinée pour pouvoir aller faire un coucou à Tonton Luffy et Tata Nami puis rentrer à la maison. Enfin, Zoro devait ramener Ban chez sa mère. Le retour se fit dans la bonne humeur. Ban lui raconta un peu ce qu'il avait penser de ces 3 jours avec une joies non-calculable, des étoiles dans les yeux. Il souhaitait déjà être aux prochaines vacances. Zoro lui dit alors que s'il avait de bonnes notes et qu'ils étaient gentil -sauf avec les méchants de son école- sa mère serait surement ravie et serait encore plus gentille pour qu'ils puissent partir plus longtemps la prochaine fois.

Ban, ravis d'entendre ça s'imaginait déjà tout ce qu'il pourrait faire avec Penguin la prochaine fois. Il s'endormit en regardant le ciel défiler à travers la vitre de la voiture, mais se réveilla bien avant d'arriver chez sa mère. Ils écoutèrent de la musique, Ban chantant avec joie tandis qu'un petit sourire ornait les lèvres de son père.

Une fois arriver chez Robin et Crocodile, ce dernier se trouvait au côté de son ex-femme. Rien que la vue de l'homme le répugnait. Il se demandait encore comme ça avait pu arriver avec une ordure pareille. Zoro demanda cependant à parler avec Robin alors que l'autre homme dû s'occuper de l'enfant alors qu'il n'était franchement pas douer avec et surtout que Ban ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça.

Le vert demanda alors à le brune si ce que Ban avait dit était exacte alors qu'il déchargeait les affaires de son enfant. Robin, gênée, avoua que c'était vrai, ceci fit soupirer Zoro qui ne s'indigna pas. Il lui dit juste qu'elle aurait pu le prévenir, que malgré le fait qu'il détestait son nouveau compagnon il pouvait comprendre ses choix. Elle le remercia alors de son attention et lui promis de le tenir plus au courant, après quoi elle lui demanda si lui avait trouvé quelqu'un. Zoro ne parla évidemment pas de Law et lui dit qu'il n'y avait personne mais que si ça lui tombait dessus, il ne rejetterait pas l'éventualité. Malgré le sourire apparent de son ex-femme, Zoro savait qu'elle était contrarié par ce fait. Il l'avait oublié, grâce à quelqu'un -Law- et elle le savait.

Après cette petite entrevue et un au revoir à son fils adoré, Zoro rentra chez lui et se posa. Il envoya un message à Law pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient bien arriver à bon port car le noiraud le lui avait demandé. Il s'échangèrent quelques messages puis Zoro parti à la salle de boxe de son quartier qui ouvrait le soir. Il se défoula comme il put et les autres en étaient impressionnés. Ca faisait un moment que le vert n'était pas venu mais il était toujours aussi fort.

Il rentra chez lui et après un dernier message à Law, il s'endormi. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'ils se parlaient très souvent, la plupart du temps soit pour échanger des futilités soit pour se lancer des piques ou même quelque fois se chauffer.

Le temps passa, l'été approcha à grand pas. Comme convenu ce fut Law et Penguin qui vinrent en Bretagne pour l'été sur les 2 semaines de repos qui étaient accorder au noiraud. Il n'avait pas fait beau pendant quelques jours mais le soleil était bien vite revenu. Ils avaient loué un mobilhome dans un camping plutôt chic pour satisfaire le caprice d'une certaine personne.

Le camping n'était pas loin de la plage. Penguin savait nager, Ban nageait très bien. Malheureusement pour le petit brun, son père lui avait interdit de suivre le blandin et Zoro jusqu'à la bouée jaune, prétextant qu'il n'était pas assez grand et que c'était dangereux. Il n'avait pas tord en même temps. Mais quelques jours après, Zoro avait embarqué le plus petit des enfants, le gardant toujours près de lui cependant. Law avait fait la gueule toute la soirée -ou une partie du moins. Les deux semaines passèrent plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient cru. Ban et Penguin se firent des amis de vacance, notamment Shachi et Jean. Les deux pères étaient contents que les enfants sociabilisent avec d'autres, bien que le Jean était très particulier comme enfant mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

Naturellement, Zoro et Law n'était pas resté sage avec l'autre dans les parages. Ils se demandaient encore combien de fois il l'avait fait. Heureusement, Law savait être silencieux et Zoro aller moins fort, pour éviter tout dérapage avec le voisinage. Entre les soirs et les matins, les après-midi où les enfants étaient partis avec leur amis. Ils en avaient bien profiter aussi.

Puis ils avaient continué à se parler. D'un commun accord avec Robin, Zoro acheta un téléphone à Ban pour qu'il puisse communiquer avec Penguin, puisque Law aussi lui avait acheter un portable pour cette raison. De plus, même s'il n'avait que 9 ans, il valait mieux qu'il est un téléphone, on ne sait jamais. Malgré ça, les parents avaient interdit aux deux enfants de l'utiliser pendant les cours et ils devaient le rendre quand ils allaient dormir. Malgré l'injustice à qui ils faisaient face, Penguin et Ban étaient quand même content.

L'année passa, ils se voyaient à chaque vacances pour leur plus grand bonheur. Leur papa s'entendaient particulièrement bien. Pour l'anniversaire de Ban, Penguin fit le déplacement, même si ce n'était qu'une journée. Et inversement lorsque ce fut l'anniversaire de Penguin. Ils ne se séparaient pas malgré la distance et beaucoup trouvait ça admirable.

D'autre part, une nouvelle vint s'enrichir à la vie de Ban : une nouvelle maman. Son père avait rencontré une jeune femme, Tashigi. Ban l'adorait, en plus d'être vachement belle -mais pas autant que sa maman- elle était très très gentille. Il s'entendait très bien avec elle et elle faisait 1000 fois mieux la cuisine que son père ! Elle n'était pas venue avec eux chez son meilleur ami pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Zoro dû alors annoncer la nouvelle à Law, il lui avait déjà parlé de cette femme, mais jamais en disant qu'il l'aimait bien puis qu'il l'appréciait fortement. Elle lui faisait penser à Kuina en étant pourtant différente. Il ne savait pas comment le noiraud réagirait à la nouvelle et était anxieux par rapport à ça. Il ne savait pas comment amener le sujet ni ce qu'il devait dire, ça le hantait. Mais après tout ils n'étaient que sex-friend, pas de sentiments, pas de coucherie alors que l'un était en couple.

Il ne s'y attendait pas mais le noiraud le prit très bien, lui disant que c'était dans les termes de leur contrat et qu'il fallait bien qu'il vive sa vie et que de toute façon, lui aussi recherchait quelqu'un. Zoro en avait été décontracté mais ne se doutait pas qu'en réalité Law le prit mal, mais alors très mal. Une jalousie profonde s'empara de lui et une haine viscéral imprégna le nom de Tashigi alors qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré cette femme.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça mais quant est-il que le vert était à lui. Et à la simple idée que les mains rudes de Zoro se soit poser sur la peau d'une salope tel qu'elle le rendait malade. Mais il fallait bien paraître, après tout, Zoro avait le choix et il fallait qu'il entretienne de bonne relation avec ce dernier pour le bien de son fils.

Le weekend se passa merveilleusement bien pour Zoro, Ban et Penguin alors qu'un certain brun fabriquait déjà des poupées vaudou et autre plan démoniaque pour se débarrasser de la gêneuse.

Zoro reparti bien trop vite à son goût et Ban aussi au goût de Penguin. Cependant, l'adulte envoya un message au vert pour lui signaler qu'ils étaient le bienvenue la prochaine fois et qu'il pourrait emmener sa compagne. Zoro, enthousiaste au fait que Law l'est tellement bien prit qu'il l'invite, lui répondit que ce serait avec joie. Malheureusement pour Tashigi, elle allait vivre un enfer.

Les mois passèrent encore et encore, les enfants grandissait à vu d'œil. Une nouvelle fois les enfants se retrouvèrent pour Pâques. Ce fut Penguin et Law qui descendirent en Bretagne pour cette fois. Tashigi faisait tout pour être aimable avec Penguin qui l'adorait déjà, tandis que Law lui faisait comprendre qu'il la détestait par des moyens très subtiles. Après tout, elle était intelligente, plus que l'algue en tout cas, et un coup de pied "sans faire exprès" par-ci par la, une tache sur son nouveau chemisier tout neuf, ou encore une remarque absolument haineuse concernant ses lunettes qui ne lui allaient pas et quelques autres petits trucs, ça devrait la faire fuir. D'autant plus qu'elle ne connaissait pas très bien le vert et ne pouvait pas être autant attacher à lui pour supporter toutes ses remarques et autre manigance.

Et pourtant ! Elle était pleine de surprises, ce qui ne réjouissait absolument pas le noiraud. Elle n'avait pas fuit, au contraire ! La fois suivant leur rencontre, elle ne se laissait plus faire et lui signifiait aussi qu'elle ne l'appréciait pas, tout ça avec autant de subtilité si bien que le vert ne remarquait même pas leur haine mutuel et croyait même s'ils étaient devenu plus proche. L'abrutisme de ce dernier les faisait soupirer, bien que la femme trouvait ça mignon et l'homme exaspérant.

Et le temps passait, encore et encore, rien ne bougeait et malgré les nombreuse conquête Law se sentait toujours attiré par Zoro. Pour changer d'air il s'était rendu en Espagne pour voir de la famille. Son grand frère, Corazon, après avoir essuyé les plaintes du noiraud, avait rendu son verdict : l'Amour. Law trouvait ça d'autant plus chiant de l'admettre. Il était amoureux d'un homme qui n'en avait rien à battre de lui, même s'ils avaient couché ensemble.

Un nouveau sentiment était alors né dans le cœur de Law, après la solitude vint la haine et la vengeance. Il voulait faire souffrir Zoro, il voulait que Tashigi le quitte et qu'en plus de ça, lui-même est un compagnon pour que le vert se retrouve seul.

Alors il exécuta son plan. Il trouva très facilement un autre homme près à marcher dans son plan, un vieille ennemi-ami. Il le savait bi pour avoir coucher de nombreuses fois par le passé avec lui. De plus, ce dernier avait un penchant assez prononcer pour le sadisme. Il était parfait car sa personnalité fort était très éloigné de celle de Zoro alors qu'ils avait de nombreux point commun. Il ne saurait comment le définir mais les deux se ressemblaient autant qu'ils étaient opposés.

Le plan se mettait doucement en place pour l'été. Law présenta tout de même l'homme à Penguin, lui expliquant que son Papa avait trouvé quelqu'un pour partager sa vie. Bref, il avait vraiment mis en scène tout ça et avait expressément demander à son fils de ne rien dire à Ban car il voulait garder la surprise de le présenter en direct à Zoro et Tashigi. Prenant ceci comme une mission secrète il accepta.

Cependant il ne la respecta pas totalement puisqu'il le dit à Ban en lui demandant de ne rien dire à son père. Heureusement pour les plans du noiraud que le blandin savait tenir sa langue au contraire de son fils. Penguin confia également qu'il n'aimait pas trop cet homme.

L'été arriva bien vite.

.

.

 _Bon ! L'homme mystère me parait évident mais j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis et autre pronostique pour le prochain poste ! Je pense que ça me fera bien rire !_

 _Aller, Bis Bye !_


	9. De l'orage dans l'air

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Voila voila ! On revient pour un nouveau chapitre et vu que c'est le deuxième été qu'ils passent ensemble, Ban à 10 ans, presque 11, il vient de finir l'école primaire du coup ! Je pense que je vais aborder les problèmes du collège, ou pas ! Enfin on verra !_

.

.

L'été arriva, Ban se sentait grand maintenant et il avait le droit de ne plus avoir de siège auto. Bon, il ne pouvait toujours pas monter à l'avant dans la voiture, surtout que maintenant il y avait Tashigi mais c'était pas grave. Il était grand ! Et il ne faisait que s'en vanter auprès de son meilleur ami d'ailleurs. Il avait tellement hâte de le voir encore une fois ! Cette fois il lui avait ramené une réplique du Mayflower pour son ami. Penguin lui avait promis une surprise aussi, il en était tout excité d'avance !

En plus, cet été ils se voyaient deux fois ! La il allait avec son père et Tashigi pour 3 jours puis Penguin et son papa descendaient pour 5 jours dans un mois ! Il était vraiment trop content ! Tashigi lui disait souvent de se calmer avec un sourire apaisant, faisant semblant de le gronder alors qu'en réalité elle le trouvait juste adorable. Elle était devenu une deuxième maman pour de vrai.

Après tout le petit brun n'avait pas de maman, alors s'il voulait il voulait bien lui prêter sa deuxième maman pour quelque temps. Il tenait trop à la vraie pour la partager ! Quoique, avec Penguin... Bref, il ne pensait pas trop à ça mais plutôt à tout les jeux qu'ils pourraient faire avec son ami. Il avait aussi ramené un livre que sa maman lui avait offert : voyage au centre de la Terre. Il voulait absolument que Penguin le lise ! Après tout, il ne faisait que de lui en parler tout le temps.

Les quelques heures qui le séparait de son meilleur ami se comblèrent bien vite malgré la patient dont il avait dû faire preuve. Mais en sortant de la voiture, alors qu'il aurait du tomber sur son meilleur ami et lui sauter dans les bras, celui-ci était dans les bras d'un grand monsieur, un immense monsieur avec une coiffure aussi original que son papa. Penguin fut "relâché" et couru vers son ami en riant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ban se dit que ça devait être l'homme dont Penguin lui avait parlé.

Après tout, c'était le compagnon de son papa. Et même si au début Penguin ne l'aimait pas du tout, l'homme passait beaucoup de temps avec lui, essayant de se faire accepter ; Law ayant dit qu'à chaque fois que son fils sourirait à son compagnon, ce dernier aurait le droit à une gâterie, autant dire que ça marchait du feu de dieu pour dompter l'animal sauvage.

Cet homme avait en quelque sorte remplacé son père dans les tâches paternels. Il jouait quelque fois avec lui et Penguin trouvait son "pouvoir" avec les objets en métal trop drôle ! Il lui avait expliqué que c'était un magnétisme de la peau mais que ce n'était absolument pas dangereux, et pour amuser encore plus l'enfant, il lui avait dit que c'était un super-pouvoir que très peu de gens avait ou avait eu dans le monde. Penguin avait un nouveau papa et se sentait moins souvent seul à présent. Il y avait donc trois heureux chez les Trafalgar, mais pas pour les même raisons.

Par contre, malgré le fait que le blandin ne fut absolument pas surpris, Tashigi haussa un sourcil et Zoro paru étonné. L'homme vint alors vers la femme et lui fit un baise-main avant de se présenter, il serra ensuite la main du vert dans un sourire faussement amicale.

\- Eustass Kidd, pour vous servir. Je suis le compagnon de Law, vous avez l'air surpris. Ça m'étonne qu'il ne vous ai pas parlé de moi, ça fait un moment quand même. Il a dû oublié, ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, dit-il alors qu'autant de politesse le rendait malade.

Il aida alors Zoro a porter les valises tandis que Tashigi montait avec les enfants. Eustass put alors détail l'homme qu'aimait le brun. Il savait que Trafalgar avait de bon goût mais il s'étonnait tout de même. Il comprenait mieux pourquoi il l'avait choisi pour jouer le rôle du petit-ami parfait. Il voyait le vert se triturer la lèvres. Oh, le plan du brun fonctionnait déjà ? Plutôt rapide.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- La surprise, rien de plus, annonça Zoro d'un air plus que dégoutté.

\- Law ne m'avait pas dit que vous aviez des tendances homophobes, dit le rouge, voulant frapper directement là où ça faisait mal.

Le regard indigné de Zoro se posa sur lui, puis il détourna la tête dans une grimace de mécontentement. C'était si drôle de voir l'autre s'énerver pour rien. Mais une pensée lui vint en tête. Il savait que Law aimait ce type, et que ce type était réceptif aux avances du brun. Cependant, le cul de Law valait de l'or et le rouge se voyait mal ne plus l'avoir pour lui. Du coin de l'œil il aperçu la petite brunette. C'était un atout dans son jeu, elle voudrait aussi éloigné le vert du noiraud. C'était tout bénef pour eux deux s'ils faisait alliance.

Ça lui semblait être une très bonne idée bien qu'un peu farfelu. Mais il était clair qu'il ne pouvait pas se séparer de la magnifique bouche et du superbement bien foutu cul de Law. Son corps était l'incarnation de la jouissance à l'état pur. Un seul problème s'opposait à lui : Law. Il était plus que malin et devinerait habilement ses plans s'ils ne faisaient pas attention. Une idée lui vint en tête alors qu'il cédait le passage à Zoro pour arriver dans l'appartement. La meilleur idée qu'il est jamais eu. Un sourire diabolique orna son visage alors qu'il laissait son plan mijoter.

Law n'était pas à la maison, il travaillait mais reviendrait dans l'après midi. Zoro le remarqua bien lorsque les deux enfants s'isolèrent et laissèrent les adultes entre eux. Le vert dû alors se coltiner l'autre abruti rouge qui draguait presque sa compagne. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, s'être fait traiter d'homophobe une fois lui avait suffit. Surtout qu'apparemment l'autre n'était pas au courant pour lui et Law, il ne voulait pas risquer de se faire remarquer. Mais de toute évidence il allait devoir avoir une discussion avec son "ami".

Après de longues heures à discuter et que le rouge ai montre ses merveilleux talents de cuisinier, Law arriva enfin. Et tant mieux puisque Zoro ne supportait plus l'autre grande perche. Malheureusement, lorsque le brun arriva et sans même un regard pour lui alla embrasser son compagnon puis faire la bise à Tashigi -non sans un regard noir que Zoro ne remarqua pas- et vint enfin lui serrer la main, Zoro était dégoûté. Après ce qu'il avait vécu avec lui, lui faire ça !

Puis un coup de latte lui revint. Il se souvenait. Ils ne se devaient rien, leur histoire n'était que du cul, pas de sentiments. Pas de sentiments. Et puis il était le premier à avoir rapporter quelqu'un d'autre. Il se maudit de lui en vouloir autant mais c'était plus fort que lui. Tashigi lui fit remarqué à quel point ils étaient mignons alors même que Zoro avait envie de vomir. Après un rapide coucou à tonton Law pour l'un et son père pour l'autre, Ban et Penguin retournèrent jouer. Comme un dialogue de sourd, l'atmosphère était tendu. Zoro envoyait un regard noir à Eustass, qui lui rendait, et aussi un peu à Law tandis que ce dernier et la seule femme de la pièce se dévisageait avec un dégoût que seul eux pouvait comprendre.

Pourtant, ils faisaient tous semblant de rien. C'est à ce moment que Penguin et Ban arrivèrent. Ils étaient enfant et ressentaient mieux que quiconque l'atmosphère pesante. Ils repartirent une nouvelle fois, mais plus par obligation. Ils se dirent alors qu'ils découvriraient pourquoi leur parents et beau-parent ne s'aiment pas beaucoup. Car ils l'avaient deviné en une fraction de seconde.

Alors les deux autres jours qui suivirent furent éprouvant pour tous, la tension était palpable et angoissait les petits. Mais heureusement ou malheureusement pour certain, Zoro et Law purent s'éloigner de leur compagnon et enfant à un moment pour discuter alors qu'ils étaient tous partit au parc. Le vert ne savait pas par où commencer, mais ce fut Law qui engagea la conversation.

\- Tu veux surement me parler d'Eustass-ya ~

\- Ouep... dit-il, un peu déprimer. J'comprends pas comment tu peux sortir avec lui, il est insupportable

\- Tashigi aussi est insupportable

Zoro se figea et s'arrêta de marcher. Law se retourna et lui fit face. Cette vérité lui apparaissait enfin. L'algue s'en mordait la lèvre. Leurs regards l'un dans l'autre étaient intenses. Il ne pouvait faire autrement que de baiser la tête. Law lui avoua qu'il détestait la jeune femme malgré tout ce que Zoro pourrait dire, malgré le fait qu'elle s'occupe bien de Penguin quand elle le devait et malgré le fait qu'elle soit amoureuse de lui.

\- Mais est-elle seulement amoureuse de toi ? Dès fois j'en doute.

\- Et toi, tu te crois mieux avec lui ?

\- Au début c'était juste pour le cul, tu n'es pas irremplaçable tu sais, dit-il, appuyant bien ses propos pour faire encore plus mal. C'est pour ça que je ne te l'ai pas présenté. Puis un jour il a rencontré Penguin et ils se sont bien entendu, puis de plus en plus. Je me suis dit que construire ma vie avec lui ne serait pas si mal ! C'est peut-être ça l'amour tout compte fait

Zoro rageait intérieurement. Il ne rêvait que d'une chose : le faire taire. Le frapper, l'embrasser, le tuer s'il le fallait mais qu'il se taise ! Il ne pouvait pas supporter ses paroles et doucement il sentit son cœur être déchiré, piétiné, arraché de sa poitrine pour être mis aux ordures. Il se sentait plus que mal et il savait que c'était entièrement sa faute. Il réalisait alors que l'amour qu'il portait à Tashigi était un peu le même que ce que Law avait décrit, il se dit aussi que c'était l'amour dont il n'avait jamais voulu. Il avait des principes, celui de ne pas aimer quelqu'un juste pour aimer quelqu'un. Il regrettait.

Il se rendait compte d'une chose encore plus important alors qu'il s'était cacher, ses sentiments. Mais il était trop tard maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas faire machine arrière. Comment expliquer à Ban ? Comment lui dire ou lui faire comprendre ? Comment se séparer de Tashigi ? La rupture avec Robin avait été dur pour eux deux, mais Tashigi... Malgré tout ça, l'enfant ne semblait pas choqué par le fait que Law soit gay, ni même Penguin. Peut-être qu'il accepterait.

Si ça avait été il y a quelque années, il aurait sauté sur l'occasion de vivre à fond sa vie, de ne pas avoir de regrets, mais il y avait Ban, il devait tout faire pour son fils. Son regard émeraude rencontra des aciers. Il dégluti fortement avant d'une nouvelle fois baisser la tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire face à Law.

Alors que ce dernier réfléchissait à toute allure, il avait l'impression que l'autre avec des envies de meurtre, mais pas forcément contre lui. Il se sentait sourire de l'intérieur. Son plan B avait parfaitement fonctionné. Tout marchait parfaitement.

D'un autre côté, Tashigi et Eustass étaient resté à surveiller les enfants. Ce fut le rouge qui prit la parole en premier, sans que le brune ne s'y attende pas. Il lui dit alors que Law était amoureux du vert et qu'il l'avait engagé pour casser son couple. La jeune femme eu visiblement des envies de meurtres mais le rouge l'arrêta. Il lui expliqua que lui-même voulait garder le brun pour lui, t qu'il avait un plan machiavélique pour cela.

Elle fut choquée en écoutant la proposition d'Eustass. Elle devait avouer qu'il avait de la suite dans les idées mais qu celle-ci ne lui plaisait pas trop, c'était un peu mal honnête. Mais après tout, l'homme avait de bons arguments. Zoro ne savait pas trop se placer entre elle et Law, elle aimait profondément le vert et ça réjouirait Ban, alors pourquoi pas ? Être enceinte n'est pas si terrible après tout.

Le séjour chez Law se fini alors sans plus de cérémonies. Les enfants avaient lancé le plan "Pissenlits" lors de cette fois-ci. Ils n'allaient pas se laisser faire. Ce fut avec tout autant de regard noirs que les adultes se séparèrent. Vivement le mois prochain !

.

.

 _Bon ! Le coup d'Eustass Kidd était tellement prévisible ! J'aime voir une Tashigi prête à tout pour son bonheur et d'une part, celui de Ban. Même si je l'ai pas écrit, dans ma tête je suppose qu'elle y pense aussi. Puis elle voudrait fonder une famille. Après du côté de Law et Zoro, ca se complique ! Mais le dénouement est proche, je le sens, peut-être encore deux ou trois chapitres et ce sera fini !_

 _Bis Bye !_


	10. Surprise

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Alors je reviens pour finir cette fic ! Elle a été très longue pour moi, surement trop courte pour vous. J'espère que cette fin sera suffisante, après relecture, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est du bâclé alors que pas du tout, c'est assez étrange_

 _Sur-ce, Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Un mois, ça passe vite, très vite même ! Et ce mois-ci avait été très rapide. Tashigi et Kidd avaient échangé leur numéro, en effet, avant même sa révélation concernant ses intentions, le rouge avait préconisé ceci car ce "serait plus sûr pour les enfants". Ils avaient alors échangé quelques messages et alors même qu'Eustass était assez entreprenant, la jeune femme n'était toujours pas trop pour.

Pendant ce mois tout s'était bousculé dans la vie de Tashigi. En effet, maintenant elle le savait, Law était amoureux de Zoro. De plus Zoro était réceptif aux avances du beau brun. Ça la faisait clairement chier, sachant qu'en plus elle partageait certain point commun avec ledit brun. Elle doutait de l'amour que lui portait Zoro et ne voulait pas s'engager dans le plan de Kidd.

Elle voyait les jours défilés qui rapprochaient de plus en plus le vert et le brun. Elle savait que les prochaines vacances n'allaient pas être de tout repos et que ce serait à ce moment que Zoro prendrait sa décision, peut-être inconsciemment. Il devait choisir entre elle et lui, ce n'était pas possible autrement.

C'est avec une mauvaise humeur non dissimulée pour elle qu'ils accueillirent Penguin, Law et Eustass chez eux -dans la maison de Zoro. A peine arriver que Penguin et Ban insistaient pour aller à la mer. Leurs pères ne pouvant rien leur refuser acceptèrent. Tashigi n'était clairement pas d'humeur, préféra rester à la maison tandis que la situation faisait chier Kidd. Il ne voulait pas y aller mais ne pouvait pas laisser Law seul avec ce type. Malheureusement, quelqu'un d'autre choisi pour lui ! Law lui demanda -ordonna- de rester ici soit pour "tenir compagnie" à Tashigi, soit parce qu'il est "crevé du voyage", tout ce qu'il veut mais qu'il le laisse seul avec Zoro.

Kidd obéit alors en serrant des dents tandis qu'il voyait les deux autres hommes préparer les affaires de plage. Penguin et Ban étaient plus que content. Bien qu'ils appréciassent chacun respectivement Tashigi et Kidd, ils avaient l'impression que ça faisait très longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvé tous les quatre. Alors Penguin ressortit leur blague d'il y a un an et demi, que leurs pères seraient en couple et ça les faisait toujours autant rire.

D'un autre côté Zoro était content d'enfin se retrouver seul avec Law. Après que le brun lui ait dit qu'il ne supportait pas Tashigi, il avait remarqué cette tension haineuse entre eux. Sachant qu'il détestait tout autant Eustass, il ne se reposait ni se détendait lorsqu'il voyait le brun. Il voulait passer du temps seul avec lui et qui sait, peut-être même mettre les choses aux clairs cette fois, maintenant qu'ils avaient du temps et aucun moyen de fuir.

Law regardait les enfants se diriger directement dans l'eau avec le vert. Il se souvenait du camping qu'ils avaient fait. Même si c'était répugnant et précaire, il avait beaucoup aimé ses longues journées sur la plage à s'amuser. Le souvenir des coucheries avec Zoro lui revint également, il soupira. Ce temps lui manquait. Il avait été patient, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Il les regarda au loin et vit Zoro revenir vers lui et s'asseoir à ses côtés sous le parasol. Les enfants arrivèrent vite pour se faire tartiner de crème solaire. Une fois fait, seau, pelle, râteau et bouée avec eux, ils partirent à l'aventure !

Zoro se tourna ensuite vers Law, lui proposant du regard. Law acquiesça et se tourna pour avoir de la crème dans le dos. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin mais préférait ne pas avoir de coup de soleil. Un silence entendu s'installa entre eux. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour ce genre de chose, c'était presque naturelle. Zoro garda un œil sur les deux fripons mais engagea la discussion avec Law sur un sujet dont ils devaient parler.

\- Dis-moi, t'as des sentiments pour l'autre con ? demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre

\- Pourquoi je n'en aurais pas ? essaya-t-il de détourner la conversation

Un petit rire traversa la bouche de Zoro, amère, qui se retourna vers Law, leur regard encré l'un dans l'autre. C'était la première fois que le noiraud se sentait désemparer face au vert, et il n'aimait pas ça. Cette situation emmerdait l'autre plus que tout. Et puis ce putain de brun sexy, à moitié nu à même pas un mètre de lui, ça le faisait rager d'autant plus. Il aimait le sexe avec Tashigi, c'était bon, doux, quelque fois elle le dominait même ! Mais le sexe avec Law, c'était quand même autre chose. Terriblement excitant, joueur, plein de tentation, de fougue, sauvage et hargneux puis après l'acte c'était doux et réconfortant, le brun était si mignon lorsqu'il se blottissait contre lui.

Soudain, une désagréable pensée traversa son esprit : Kidd avait aussi eu le droit à ça. Puis l'image des deux faisant l'amour s'imprima dans la rétine verte. Zoro en grogna de mécontentement. Law lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas et le vert l'envoya chier. Au début, le chirurgien le prit très mal, mais il comprit une autre chose sous-jacente : l'idée même qu'il puisse sortir avec un autre emmerdait profondément Zoro.

Un large sourire s'afficha sur la bouille de Law tandis que l'autre s'énervait de plus en plus, comprenant par ce sourire à la con qu'il s'était fait griller. Ce dernier voulait d'ailleurs ajouter quelque chose mais se fit interrompre par les enfants qui revenaient. Ils venaient juste pour prendre un prince et repartir s'amuser aussi vite.

.

Dans le même temps, Kidd se faisait bien chier. A part regarder la télé, lire -beurk- ou aller à la plage, il y avait rien à faire de ce trou à rat. Sachant que Tashigi regardait un feuilleton à la con, que la deuxième option n'en était même pas une et qu'il n'avait pas le droit à la dernière, il engagea la discussion avec la jeune femme sur leur seul sujet commun. Elle parut gênée un instant, se tortillant sur elle-même

\- J'ai pas fait de test, non ! Et puis c'est pas parce que je prends plus la pilule que je vais forcément tomber enceinte !

Un soupir contrarié sorti de la bouche du rouge. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui résiste ou qu'on aille contre lui -sauf Law, avec lui, c'était excitant. Alors il se leva brusquement et sorti en claquant la porte. Un large sourire s'affichait sur son visage tandis qu'il s'installa dans sa voiture.

Il revint près de trente minutes plus tard dans la maison familiale et se posa de nouveau sur le canapé avec Tashigi. Ouf, Law et l'autre abruti ne sont toujours pas là ! Il lança une petite boîte sur le genou couvert de la jeune femme

\- Aller grouille-toi !

Elle regarda le paquet et une rage folle s'empara d'elle. Elle voulait se lever et lui en mettre une mais dans le fond, elle aussi avait envie de savoir. Elle se leva donc avec une mine boudeuse, un regard noir à l'appui qui ne fit même pas battre un cil à Kidd et se dirigea vers les toilettes. Le rouge était bien content de lui. Il savait pertinemment que si lors de ses vacances Zoro avait le choix de prendre Law, il le ferait. Cette pauvre petite conne n'était rien comparée à la tension qu'il y avait entre les deux autres. Alors il fallait qu'il agisse avant que Zoro fasse son putain de "choix". Or, si la brunette n'était pas en cloque, il pouvait dire adieu au cul de ses rêves.

Il aperçut la jeune femme revenir, pale, des toilettes. Il se leva d'un bon et lui demanda. Elle n'arrivait pas à parler alors elle lui tendit le test de grossesse. Une explosion de joie s'enchaîna dans la pièce alors que Tashigi se décomposait. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait fait... ?

.

.

 _Je vous avais dit que c'était la fin ? Je reviens très vite vous en faite pas !_

 _Bis Bye !_


	11. Choix

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Bon je l'avoue, au chapitre précédent, j'avais réellement fini la fic mais ça me semblait vraiment trop bâclé alors j'ai recommencé et putain que c'est bon ! J'suis trop fière de moi !_

 _Bon aller ! Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Le regard sur les deux bambins, il se demandait encore comment il faisait pour ne pas le regarder. Il était là, juste à côté. Son cœur le serrait. Il ne comprenait pas. Tout se bousculait en lui. Il le voulait, mais ne pouvait pas. Il aimait Tashigi. Faire ce genre de chose était contre tous ses principes. Et puis, ce n'était que de l'attirance sexuelle non ?

Un regard sur le côté, il croisa un acier et se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû tourner la tête. Le sourire moqueur de l'autre avait deviné juste. Il pesta contre lui-même. Il savait bien, son sixième sens le lui avait dit, Law et Kidd n'était pas un couple tout rose. Il savait que s'il proposait à Law de coucher avec lui, celui-ci le ferait.

Ses fantasmes se tiraillaient avec sa raison et sa conscience. Mais était-ce simplement des fantasmes ? Il se posa sérieusement la question. Car Law en petite tenue dans la cuisine, ça c'était un fantasme. Mais Law souriant de bonheur, Penguin dans ses bras et tenant la main de Ban, ça le rendait tout chose sans pour autant l'excité. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter ça

Une main se posa sur sa cuisse, il tressaillit, Law le sentit. Zoro ne pouvait plus cacher son trouble maintenant. Le brun se rapprocha dangereusement, Zoro ne put s'empêcher de frisonner quand la main remonta sur son ventre.

\- Arrête s'il te plaît...

\- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes bien non ~ ?

\- Oue mais y'a les gosses

Un soupir contrarié franchis les lèvres de Law. Il s'écarta doucement du vert, non sans pestiféré des insultes intérieures. Il fixa un petit temps après cet homme qu'il essayait d'avoir à tout prix. Pourquoi il ne le regardait pas ? Pourquoi il ne faisait pas attention à lui ? Cette femme, arrivé si rapidement dans sa vie, était-elle devenu indispensable pour lui ?

Il se mordilla la lèvre, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de cette abruti. Il savait qu'il attirait l'autre. Il savait qu'ils étaient bien ensemble et que ce n'était pas forcément le cas avec Tashigi.

Il soupir. Il en a marre. Plus de 2 ans maintenant qu'ils se connaissaient et quelques long moins que cette connasse était entrée dans la vie du vert. Il était le premier à être arrivé. Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver ? Son regard se dirigea vers l'homme qui accaparait son attention. Zoro le regardait aussi, il soupira une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu lui trouve quoi sérieusement ? Elle a rien de spéciale cette fille. Je m'attendais à mieux de toi

\- Elle est intelligente, posée, plutôt pas mal mais reste simple. J'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un d'extravagant moi

\- Moi non plus je te ferais remarquer

\- Pff

Zoro détourna la tête. Cette discussion le faisait clairement chier et ce regard insistant sur lui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression que Law regardait au fond de lui, comme s'il savait pertinemment des choses que lui-même ignoraient, ou alors qu'il se cachait à lui-même. Il ne comprenait pas se chahut à l'intérieur de sa tête. Pourquoi tous devait être si compliqué ?

Il essaya de mettre les choses au point mais n'y arrivait pas. Il était attiré sexuellement par Tashigi, mais par Law aussi. Il aimait Tashigi mais... et Law ? Il ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Leur relation de sex-friend lui allait très bien. Il aperçut les enfants revenir, un peu rouge. Un soupir bien audible passa la bouche de Zoro tandis que Law tiquait. Ils en avaient tout les deux marre de leur situation de merde mais le noiraud ne renoncerait pas pour autant.

Ban et Penguin demandèrent pour rentrer. Le vent s'était un peu levé et puis, ils étaient très fatigués mine de rien, et ils avaient très faim aussi. Ils rentrèrent alors, Zoro et Law ne se parlant pas -ou très peu. Les meilleurs amis remarquèrent que quelque chose n'allait pas et que ça avait l'air grave vu la tension sur le chemin du retour.

Une fois à la maison, les petits allèrent directement prendre une douche sous les instructions de Zoro pour "arrêter la cuisson". En effet, avec le début de coup de soleil, mieux valait passer de l'eau froide dessus. Les adultes se retrouvèrent alors seul mais plus pour très longtemps. Kidd, les ayant entendu arriver, s'était précipité dehors pour embrasser -et pas qu'un peu- le beau brun sous l'œil presque choqué de Zoro. Visiblement, le rouge était d'une très en forme, de deux, très joyeux. Law ne comprit pas trop ce manège et repoussa gentiment le rouge -pour faire semblant toujours, sinon il lui aurait mis un coup dans les couilles.

Kidd ne dit rien d'autre mais était étrangement souriant. Tashigi avait préparé le repas mais avait l'air toute morose. Zoro se disait que la venue de Law la rendait malheureuse et ça le faisait chier. Lui, il voulait voir Law, mais il ne voulait pas que Tashigi soit triste non plus. Il soupira discrètement en observant la jeune femme. Peu après, celle-ci fit de même et quitta la table. Zoro voulut la retenir mais Kidd lui dit de la laisser seule un petit moment. Zoro obéit bien que ça le fasse chier.

Zoro détestait ce sourire, d'autant plus qu'il ne le comprenait pas. Le repas se termina bien vite et Zoro monta à l'étage où se trouvait Tashigi. Il toqua à la porte de leur chambre et entra. Il s'assit sur le lit où se trouvait la belle brune et soupira. Il passa une main tendre dans ses cheveux.

\- Arrête...

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Un soupir passa les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se releva pour être assise également mais de dos à Zoro. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Un putain de bébé grandissait dans son ventre. Le bébé de Zoro. Elle toucha son ventre et elle en eut presque des larmes.

\- Je me pose beaucoup de questions quant à notre couple, notamment à cause de... Law. Tu changes quand il est là. Et puis j'ai mal au ventre donc ça arrange rien.

Elle mentait à moitié, ce n'était pas si grave, non ? Elle voulait savoir, elle était persuadée que le vert choisirait entre elle et ce type pendant cette semaine. Mais un autre sentiment avait germé dans sa tête en quelques heures. Si Zoro choisit Law, son enfant n'aura pas de père et d'un autre côté, si Zoro la choisi elle alors qu'il a des sentiments pour Law, il ne s'occupera pas bien de l'enfant. Tout cela la rongeait et elle se sentait mal. Elle lui demanda de partir, il insista, mais elle gagna.

Zoro descendit en bas pour voir comment tout allait. Ban et Penguin lui demandèrent comment allait Tashigi et il leur répondit qu'elle était juste fatiguée. Il n'aimait pas mentir à son fils, ni à personne d'ailleurs mais là il ne préférait pas envenimer la situation qu'il avait lui-même créé. Il se posa dans le canapé avec Law et Kidd, ils regardèrent un film puis Zoro alla mettre au lit les enfants.

Avec tout ça, le brun et le rouge avaient eu le temps de parler. N'ayant pas sa langue dans sa poche, Law avait directement demandé ce qu'il se passait avec Tashigi. C'était évidant que le rouge avait quelque chose à voir avec le mal-être de la jeune femme. Mais Kidd n'avait rien voulu dire et été resté muet face à ses insinuations plus qu'exactes.

Finalement, Zoro, contrarié, énervé et surtout triste que Tashigi le soit, alla se coucher, aussi pour lui tenir compagnie. Il ne voulait pas revivre la situation qu'il avait vécue avec Robin et s'était bien normale. Law quant à lui fut également énervé et en colère, contre chaque membre de cette maison. Kidd avait fait quelque chose à Tashigi qui avait engendré tout ce merdier et Zoro choisissait -pour ce soir- la jeune femme. Il ne le supportait pas. Il commençait d'autant plus à douter des sentiments de Zoro à son égard et ça le faisait d'autant plus chier.

Kidd était donc le seul à se réjouir de cette situation plutôt inconvenante. La nuit fut lourde et courte.

.

.

 _Bon, j'avoue il se passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre mais la relation entre Zoro et Law en parallèle avec Zoro et Tashigi avance petit à petit ! Je vous réserve une suite de fou-malade ! Et un gros merci à mon meilleur ami qui m'a aidé pour le dénouement de cette histoire dont moi-même je ne savais pas la fin !_

 _Bis Bye !_


	12. Révélation

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Je vais sûrement passer la fanfic dans les M, même si j'aimerais passé dans M+ car les propos que je vais abordés dans les prochains chapitres pourraient heurter certains, d'autant plus que je ne suis pas une experte dans le sujet. Je le fais notamment -et aussi parce que ça me fait plaisir- pour une personne qui m'ait très cher. Je vous laisse en juger dans le prochain chapitre._

 _Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

 _._

 _._

\- Zoro, je suis enceinte

La nouvelle lui était arrivé en pleine face, il ne s'y attendait pas. Il n'avait pas pensé un seul instant que le "mal au ventre" de la jeune femme pouvait être un petit être qui allait naître. Son cœur était divisé et pourtant, les larmes coulaient. Il la prit dans ses bras, la souleva et la fit tournoyer. Il s'en foutait que Law soit là, il s'en foutait de Kidd avec son sourire à la con. Ban leur sauta également dessus.

Zoro ne remarqua pas Law partir, trop prit par la joie de l'instant. Il allait avoir un deuxième enfant ! Un deuxième enfant ! Et déjà dans sa tête les question se bousculaient. Serait-ce une fille ? Un garçon ? Et le nom ? Son nom ce serait quoi ? Et puis ! Et puis ! Sa tête lui faisait mal tellement il réfléchissait à dix-mille à l'heure. Les pleurs de Zoro se calmait alors tandis que ceux de Law commençait. L'un se remettant de sa joie, l'autre comprenant son échec.

Ban était tellement heureux, il sauta sur Penguin, répétant sans cesse qu'il allait avoir un petit frère pour de vrai ! Il lui racontait comment il voyait sa vie avec son frère qui allait naître. Penguin était si content pour son meilleur ami même s'il eût un pincement au cœur à appellation "frère" puisque c'était un de leur jeu, croire qu'ils étaient frère et que leur père étaient en couple. Mais la joie de Ban effaça bien vite tous ses ressentis, ce n'était sûrement pas l'intention du blandin ! Finalement ils ne rabibocherait pas leur pères comme ils souhaitaient le faire avec le plan pissenlit.

Tout ce passait merveilleusement bien alors. Tashigi appela ses parents pour leur annoncer la merveilleuse nouvelle et aussi ses amies, Boa Hancock en sera verte de jalousie ! Finalement elle n'aurait pas du douté de Zoro comme ça, même si c'était mal parti depuis le début de la semaine

.

le lendemain du désastreux dîner, Tashigi restait toujours au lit et Law ordonnait à Kidd de rester ici pour qu'il puisse être avec Zoro, seul. Ce qui ne plaisait pas au rouge mais de toute façon il avait déjà gagné alors soit !

Au court de la semaine, les deux amis avaient alors passé beaucoup de temps tout les deux et c'était à double tranchant. Law séduisait Zoro de plus en plus et ce dernier se laissait prendre en jeu. Chaque soir il faisait un petit bilan de la journée et il se posait tout les jours la même question. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Est-ce que c'est de l'amour ? Ou de l'Amour ? Il était tiraillé d'autant plus que Tashigi allait mal.

Puis finalement, le même jour que l'annonce de Tashigi, Zoro et Law s'était retrouvé une fois de plus seul, et sans les enfants qui plus est. Ils se promenait dans un parc, sans parler, calme et paisible. Puis Law s'était arrêté. Le vert avait demandé ce qui n'allait pas.

\- J'en ai marre Zoro. J'en ai marre de te courir après ! T'arrive pas à faire ton choix entre cette conne et moi ? J'vais pas m'acharner plus longtemps, y'a des tonnes de personnes qui rêvent d'être avec moi. J'pensais que t'allais enfin te décider, enfin ouvrir les yeux, mais tu reste l'abruti que t'est. Putain ! Je t'aime ! Je t'aime et t'es trop aveugle pour le voir

Zoro en était resté boucher bée. Il regardait Law et un déclic s'était fait en son fort intérieur. Law lui avait dit très longtemps que "je t'aime" était dérisoire pour lui, que ces mots ne voulaient rien dire pour lui en amour et que par conséquent, il ne le disait qu'à son fils, qu'il aimait vraiment. Et là, ce "je t'aime" lui était adressé. Law, ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de l'autre homme, s'en alla. Mais Zoro lui retient le bras et l'embrassa.

Ils étaient à l'abri des regards indiscret dans un endroit peu visité du parc, cacher avec des arbres. Le baiser se fit plus intense et enfin Zoro avait fait son choix. C'était Law. Oui c'était lui et personne d'autre. Finalement, Tashigi n'en était qu'une pâle figure de l'homme qu'il aimait. Law était un chieur manipulateur et pervers, mais putain ! Il l'aimait bordel !

Ils se séparèrent alors et leur front se collèrent. Law ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais une joie incroyable s'empara de lui. Zoro lui murmura ses mots qu'il attendait maintenant depuis si longtemps. Il se remémora les débuts de leur relation, ses coucheries qu'il aimait tant, puis Tashigi qui était arrivé, cette guerre qu'il avait finalement gagné.

Alors ils discutèrent plus sérieusement, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire maintenant. Zoro s'était résolut à le dire à Tashigi, même si ça ferait du mal à Ban de se séparer de sa "deuxième maman". Au moins, Ban aurait un frère comme il l'avait toujours souhaité, d'autant plus que ce serait Penguin. Il s'y voyait déjà mais 'est le cœur battant qu'ils rentrèrent à la maison.

D'un autre côté, Kidd et Tashigi eux aussi avait parlé. Kidd se faisait insistant pour que la jeune femme révèle son secret. Elle prit alors son courage à deux mains et se décida, quand ils seront de retour, elle lui annoncerait !

Et finalement, ils ont eu le droit à la scène où Law et Zoro avait quelque chose à dire à Tashigi et Kidd, mais que Tashigi et Kidd avait un truc à dire à Law et Zoro. Par galanterie, Zoro laissa la parole à la jeune femme, ce qui nous conduisit à la situation actuel.

Après avoir embrassé milles et une fois la jeune femme, Zoro regarda autour de lui et réalisa. Law. La panique le prit et il chercha le brun du regard. Puis dans la maison. Il trouva la porte des toilettes fermé à clé, appela son ami qui lui répondit de dégager.

\- Law... J'suis désolé... Tu peux pas m'en vouloir ! Pour un enfant... J'suis sûr que tu ferais tout pour Penguin, comprends-moi...

\- Dégage sale con avec tes excuse à deux-balles !

Law sorti finalement des toilettes, ayant essuyé ses larmes, prit Penguin avec lui, leur affaire et partir sous les protestations de Zoro. En 10 min s'était plié et les trois invités étaient partis. Law s'en voulait de séparer Penguin et Ban mais il ne pouvait le supporter autrement, il fallait qu'il rentre sur Paris.

La nuit venu, la joie descendu en flèche, Tashigi toujours au téléphone, Zoro réfléchissait. Il avait les idées un peu plus clair maintenant. Il envoya un message à Law, lui signifiant que s'il ne voulait plus le voir, soit, mais qu'il laisse au moins Ban et Penguin se voir. Et bien qu'énervé, le brun lui avait répondu positivement. Zoro fut content de ça et réfléchis encore, ce n'était pas sa spécialité et il avait de plus en plus mal à la tête. Il aimait Law, d'un grand A, il aimait bien Tashigi, il adorait déjà cet enfant et il voulait le meilleur pour Ban. Il ne voyait qu'une solution : renoncer à Law. Après tout, un bébé ça demande de l'attention.

Il se souvenant du jour où il avait appris que Robin était enceinte. Un sourire nostalgique se peignit sur ses lèvres. Il revoyait encore Luffy le dire comme si de rien n'était et Sanji, Nami et Ussop lui crier dessus tandis que le brune était dépité. Le vert était au anges et avait couru dans les bras de sa bien aimé, posant délicatement sa main sur son ventre. Gênée elle lui avait répondu qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat et que de toute façon on ne pouvait pas sentir le bébé -bien que Zoro disait le contraire alors qu'il ne s'y connaissait absolument pas.

Il regarda son fils et le prit dans ses bras, lui disant qu'il l'aimait fort. Ban rendit son étreinte à son père mais lui dit qu'il était triste que Penguin soit parti et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils étaient partis si vite. Zoro le consola comme il put et lui dit d'aller au lit, qu'il était tard, ce qui n'empêcha pas Ban de communiquer avec Penguin -il avait gardé son téléphone car son père ne faisait pas attention.

Zoro appela alors Luffy et Nami pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle, puis Sanji et Violette, Ussop et Kaya, Brook -même s'il était tombé sur son répondeur-, Franky et sa clique, Chopper -qui était en pleine visite médicale d'ailleurs, Mihawk, Kôshirô, Johnny et Yosaku, Vivi, enfin, tout le monde quoi ! Il eut toutes les félicitations du monde, malgré qu'il est réveillé ce cher Kôshirô.

Mais Zoro n'arrivait pas à se réjouir entièrement de cette situation, il lui manquait quelqu'un : Law.

.

.

 _Voila j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Dans le prochain chapitre je vais faire un bon de 2 ans et 9 mois plus tard ! Enfin, 8 mois et demi, mais ça, on s'en fiche. J'aménagerais des chapitre pour que les gens qui le veulent évite le prochain chapitre mais comprenne l'histoire, je vous dit ça dans le début du prochain chapitre !_

 _Bis Bye !_


	13. Accident

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Nous voila finalement, après un long moment d'attente, dans le chapitre qui ne faut pas, donc si vous ne voulez pas lire, allez directement tout en bas, je ferais un petit résumé constructif._

 _Merci et sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Le téléphone émit un bip, puis deux et enfin la chanson " _Perfect Stranger_ " de _The Enemies_ devint de plus en plus fort. Un râle se montra et le jeune brun répondit son téléphone par automatisme. Il regarda brièvement son réveil qui affichait 02:43. En plus, personne ne parlait. Il râla de nouveau en sommant la personne de répondre sous peine de raccrocher. Un hoquet le surpris, puis un reniflement. De tout évidence, la personne pleurait. Le jeune s'en voulait maintenant d'avoir été agressif.

\- Penguin... J'ai besoin d'toi...

La voix avait retentit étrangement à ses oreilles. Il avait beau ne pas l'avoir entendu pendant quelque année qu'il se souvenait encore parfaitement du visage de celui qui fut son meilleur ami d'enfance. Il se releva sur son lit, la panique le prenant. Il n'avais pas le temps pour les regrets ou la colère. Il devait laisser sa rancune derrière lui.

\- Ban ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

L'autre marqua un temps d'arrêt, reniflant encore une fois. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de l'autre. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait fait ça. L'inquiétude était là quand il entendit l'autre essayer de prononcer quelques mots que Penguin ne comprenait pas. Il demanda, non sans gêne, à l'autre de répéter.

\- Elle... K... Kuina ! Elle... Elle est morte... Je... Je voulais t'appeler depuis longtemps... J'avais pas le courage ! ... J'mérite pas un ami comme toi... Puis... mon père... il.. a... commencé à boire... Ils se sont séparé... Avec Tashigi... J'y arrive plus... J'peux plus le supporter... ça fait trop mal... Putain j'ai b'soin toi...

L'autre parti de nouveau dans un sanglot inconsolable. Penguin, même s'il parlait, ne se faisait pas entendre tellement l'autre parlait. D'autant plus que le noiraud devait se contenir pour ne pas lui-même pleurer.

Kuina, c'était la petite sœur de Ban. Elle avait été appelé ainsi en hommage à une personne cher au cœur de son père qui avait disparu. Ils avaient 9 ans d'écart mais ça n'empêchait pas Ban d'être fou de sa petite sœur. Mais avec le temps et la dispute qu'il y avait eu entre leur père, Ban et Penguin se voyaient moins souvent, puis... plus du tout. Ban voulait consacré tout son temps à sa petite sœur. Ça, c'était il y a deux ans. Aujourd'hui, les deux enfants d'autrefois avait 12 ans et rentraient dans l'âge bête comme on dit.

Après que Ban se soit un peu calmer, Penguin le rassura d'autant plus. Il resta avec lui au téléphone tandis qu'il pianotait un peu. Un petit sourire orna son visage. Il du raccrocher avec Ban. Mais le petit brun n'en resta pas là. Il se leva, s'habilla et fourra les premiers vêtements qu'il trouva dans son armoire et quelques autres affaires. Il sourit fièrement et prépara tout ce qu'il avait besoin en se renseignant sur l'endroit où arrivait le bus, donc, à quelle heure il devrait se réveiller. Il changea l'horaire sur son réveil et se rendormi paisiblement. Bien que paisiblement ne lui allait pas trop. Ce petit bout de sommeil n'avait été que cauchemar sur cauchemar.

Le lendemain, vu que son père n'était pas là, il prit les paquet de céréale et autre cochonnerie que lui achetait Law pour compenser son manque flagrant d'expérience culinaire. Il manga cependant un bon petit dej' et partit alors. Il prit le métro et direction la destination voulu ! Un petit peu de bus, un peu -beaucoup- de marche et l'y voila. Il sourit car à peine était-il entré dans le bus, payant à ce moment là, que la musique " _BON VOYAGE_ " de _Bon-Bon Blanco_ se mit sur la playlist qu'il écoutait.

Il avait pourtant regardé les horaires mais il ne pensait pas que 6h de route pouvait être si dur à supporter. Il soupira et regarda son portable. Son père n'avait pas été appelé par le lycée. Normal, la dernière fois qu'il avait appelé, Law les avait envoyé chier car "Mon fils est responsable de ces actes, s'il sèche, c'est sa faute. Et puis, si vos cours étaient intéressants, il ne sécherait pas alors arrêter de m'importuner" tout ça avec le ton hivernale que pouvait offrir le noiraud.

Il activa son GPS et se renseigna. Mine de rien, pour un gosse de Paris, il était plutôt débrouillard. Il prit alors un car pour se rendre chez son ami et s'étonna du prix exorbitant. Même s'il habitait à Paris, on ne lui avait jamais demandé autant d'argent pour payer le bus, mais passons. Il regardait les paysages défilés devant lui en appréhendant ce moment. Deux ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. Il ne savait pas trop comment allait réagir l'autre. Il s'inquiétait aussi de la situation chez lui.

Apparemment, Zoro buvait... beaucoup d'après les dire de Ban. Il n'imaginait même pas la scène et il savait parfaitement que le blandin ne lui avait pas dit un quart de la situation actuel chez lui. Il demanda tout de même son chemin à une personne dans le car, celle-ci lui indiquant que la ville qu'il cherchait était le terminus de toute façon. Un soupir à fendre l'âme sortit de sa bouche mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il remit ses écouteurs et se concentra pour dormir un peu.

Il fut réveillé par le vieillard qui lui avait indiqué le chemin. Celui-ci descendait la ville d'avant mais voyant le jeune endormi, il avait préféré le réveiller pour éviter les mauvaises surprises. Penguin, bien que grognon de s'être fait réveiller, l'en remercia. Il observa la route et se rappelait de quelque petite chose. Tout compte fait, il arriverait peut-être à se repérer et retrouver le chemin sans l'aide de personne. Descendu du bus, il ne lui restait plus que 17% de batterie. Il soupira, de toute façon il était 17h alors il avait clairement le temps de trouver la maison. Il était près d'une église qu'il reconnaissait avec joie. La suite était facile même si c'était un peu loin du bourg Penguin savait marcher.

Cependant, en chemin, il fit une rencontre pas si étrange que ça. Zoro s'arrêta sur le bord de la route et invita le noiraud à l'intérieur. Le jeune ne se fit pas prier. Le vert savait très bien pourquoi Penguin était ici. Au fond de lui, des tas de souvenirs refirent surface mais il se contenu pour faire bonne figure comme on dit. Il s'arrêta alors devant la maison et alors qu'aucun mot n'avait été échangé durant le trajet, Zoro informa le plus jeune que Ban était sûrement dans sa chambre. Il hocha la tête et descendit tandis que Zoro resta un moment dans la voiture et parti même après un certain moment.

Penguin se demandait à quoi rimait se manège et soupira. La perte d'un enfant. Il ne pouvait pas le comprendre mais il se souvenait parfaitement de la frayeur qu'avait eu son père lorsqu'il l'avait perdu à Disneyland quelques années plus tôt. Il se dit que ça devait être un peu la même chose mais en mille fois pire. En faite non, il ne pouvait pas imaginer.

Il franchit la porte d'un pas décidé puis, eu peur. La maison était sombre, la plupart des volets à peine ouvert et une odeur de renfermer. Dans le salon, des cadavres de bouteilles à même le sol, la saleté qui s'accumulait. Des assiettes encore sur la table, sale. D'autres morceaux par terre. Il ne reconnaissait plus cette maison où il avait eu tellement de bons souvenir. Une boule au ventre le prit. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il n'osa pas regarder le reste de la maison et monta directement à l'étage. Il y avait quatre chambres en haut. Celle de Ban, celle des parents, un bureau et une chambre d'ami, bien que cette dernière avait été changé en une pièce pour enfant.

Penguin s'en souvenait. Ban avait même dessiné leur famille et avait rajouté Kuina dessus. Il avait fait de grosses lettres écrivant le nom de sa petite sœur à l'aide du noiraud. Ils étaient si fiers de les accrocher sur la porte. Aujourd'hui, il voyait tout ça déchirer, il restait encore les bouts qui avaient été collé directement à la porte. Il regarda alors celle qui conduisait à la chambre de Ban et frappa.

\- Casse-toi ! J'veux pas t'voir ! T'es qu'un pauvre con 'pa !

Ce qu'il entendait lui brisait le cœur. Ban et Zoro avaient toujours eu une relation si fusionnelle, qu'est ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Les yeux de Penguin se mouillèrent mais il devait rester fort. Pour Ban. Pour eux. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux, renifla un bon coup.

\- Ban ! C'pas ton père, c'est moi, Penguin ! Aller ouvre moi

Ni une ni deux, un bruit que Penguin reconnu comme le déverrouillage d'une porte se fit entendre et cette dernière vola. Ban était devant lui, larmoyant. Le blandin sauta sur son ami et fondu en larme. Penguin, désemparé, caressa du mieux qu'il put le dos de son ami.

\- Elle est morte ! ... Putain... putain... Elle est ... morte ! Et... et on peut... on pouvait rien faire ! ... C'est de leur faute... Ils l'ont laissé mourir ! ... Et moi j'ai pas été là pour elle... Elle est morte...

Les mots pleurés de son ami le fit pleurer aussi. Il s'était retenu trop longtemps et tout deux se laissèrent tomber. Entre deux sanglots, Ban raconta tout. Ou du moins l'essentiel.

Trois mois avant la mort de sa sœur, celle-ci se portait normalement. Mais suite à des bronchites répété, Zoro et Tashigi avait demandé des examens approfondies. Malheureusement, ses examens ne furent pas prolifique. Elle n'avait aucune déformation, rien de tout ça du moins. Mais après une énième bronchites, les médecins s'étaient tournés vers une autre voie. Une voie qu'ils pensaient acquise et pourtant. Après un certain test, qui se révéla négatif, ils continuèrent sur cette voie là, se disant que de toute façon ils n'avaient rien d'autre.

Plus les venus chez le médecin étaient régulières et plus l'état de santé de la petite fille de deux ans se dégradait. Finalement, elle succomba et sa maladie resta un mystère. En effet, il s'agirait d'une "sorte" de mucoviscidose bien que ça n'en soit pas une. L'incompréhension gagnait le cœur des parents tout autant que la colère et la tristesse. Zoro s'était même fait arrêter et suspendre de ses fonctions car il avait frappé un médecin -celui qui lui avait annoncé la tragédie.

Ban n'avait pas été là ce jour et il s'en voulait. Lorsqu'il était revenu du collège, toutes les fenêtre étaient fermé. La voiture de Tashigi n'était pas là alors qu'elle aurait du l'être et en entrant, une odeur acre et qui fit se boucher le nez à Ban. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçu son père ivre mort dans le canapé. La panique s'empara de lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et accouru vers son père. Il respirait toujours et était même toujours conscient. Mais cette image resta gravé dans sa mémoire. Son père pleurait, il pleurait encore et encore. Autour de lui se trouvait une dizaine de paquets de mouchoirs vident. La peur envahit son esprit. Il téléphona tout d'abord à Tashigi mais tomba directement sur la messagerie.

Zoro enserra alors son fils, fort, l'étouffant presque. Il lui murmura malgré ses pleurs à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il était désolé. Par ses paroles, Ban comprit. Il savait qu'il ne la reverra plus jamais. Il savait que Kuina n'allait plus faire partie de sa vie. Il savait que toute les fois où il s'était imaginé la défendre, la taquiner ou lui interdire des choses selon son bon vouloir, que tout ça n'existerait jamais. Il savait qu'il n'entendrait plus son rire. Il s'avait qu'il ne s'inquiéterait plus dès qu'il ne la voit pas. Il savait, il avait comprit qu'elle était morte. Il resserra son père, comme s'accrochant à une bouée de sauvetage et pleura encore et encore. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent plus.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tashigi était revenu. Ils avaient essayé de revivre normalement. Mais chacun était sur le point de pleurer à chaque instant. Que ce soit en regardant la fourchette qui lui appartenait ou tout simplement en se regardant. Les disputes entre Zoro et Tashigi avaient explosé. Ban, bien que plus grand, détestait ça. Ayant vécu les deux, il ne savait pas lequel était le pire. Les disputes cachées ou celles manifestes ? Il se cachait les oreilles avec son oreiller et essayait de s'endormir malgré ses sanglots.

Puis Tashigi était partis. Zoro était tombé dans l'alcool bien avant le départ de la jeune femme. Chaque jour, Ban retrouvait son père plus livide qu'un mort, pleurant son enfant disparu. Il l'avait plusieurs fois nettoyer de son vomi et transporter jusqu'à sa chambre. La nuit, c'était le petit garçon qui allait réconforter son père.

De plus, Ban, faisant semblant de rien, avait dit à sa mère qu'il voulait rester auprès de son père pour qu'ils passent cette épreuve ensemble. Robin, bien que réticente, avait accepté. Puis, près de 4 mois c'était écoulé depuis la mort de sa sœur. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il était advenu du corps de celle-ci mais dans un sens, il ne préférait pas savoir.

Penguin rassura son meilleur ami autant qu'il put. Il lui prit la mains et essayait de sourire. Les attentions du noiraud faisait sourire le blandin, bien qu'il n'avait pas la tête à ça. Le soir là, ils dormirent ensemble et Ban se reposa pour la première fois depuis ses quatre derniers mois.

.

.

 _Dans l'ordre chronologique :_

Après l'annonce du bébé et Law parti, lui et Zoro s'étaient disputé, poussant les deux parents à se voir moins souvent. Ban et Penguin s'était donc éloigné de plus en plus. D'autant que le blandin était un grand-frère poule et qu'il s'occupait beaucoup du nouveau-né. Ce dernier, qui était une fille, se prénommait Kuina, en hommage à la meilleure amie d'enfance de Zoro décédée.

Mais après quelques deux ans, la petite fille tombait souvent malade. Elle était régulièrement hospitalisé et pourtant, les médecins ne trouvaient rien de vraiment anormale. Elle fini par mourir d'une "sorte" de mucoviscidose dont les médecins ne savaient pas exactement ce que c'était. Suite à quoi il y eut un déchirement familiale. Zoro et Tashigi se séparèrent et le vert fut porter sur la bouteille.

Au moment présent, Ban appelle Penguin à l'aide. Ce dernier fait donc le déplacement depuis Paris pour voir le blandin. Ils ont alors 12 ans. Ban lui raconte l'histoire qui se passa quatre mois auparavant et Penguin essaie de le réconforter, non sans mal.

De plus, Ban s'est beaucoup occupé de son père, ayant caché la vérité à Robin. Depuis, une cassure s'est faite entre Ban et Zoro qui étaient pourtant si fusionnels.

.

 _Voila voila. Que de sujets moroses ! Je sais. Mais c'est un sujet qui me tient à cœur. Les maladies infantiles peuvent toucher tout les enfants. La mucoviscidose est une maladie génétique répandu en Bretagne, donc ne touche pas tous les enfants sans distinctions. Mais sachez que vous pouvez porter le gène associer à la maladie sans le savoir. Renseignez-vous. Je ne suis pas une pro sur le sujet mais que ce soit les maladies infantiles ou les maladies rare, il n'y a que trop peu de recherche sur le sujet à l'heure qu'il est._

 _Je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet, ce ne sont que mes opinions personnels mais si possible, plus tard, j'aimerais œuvré pour le développement des recherches sur les maladies infantiles._

 _Merci à vous, et Bis-Bye !_


	14. Retrouvailles

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Bon ! On repart sur des choses drôles maintenant ! Enfin, drôle ! En tout cas, je me sens bien l'âme de faire un lemon chaud chaud chaud !_

 _Sinon, en ce moment l'inspiration me vient ! Bien que la motivation n'y est pas vraiment, je prends mon temps pour écrire correctement. J'aimerais savoir si un couple ferait plaisir en particulier._

 _Merci et sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Ce fut Zoro qui se réveilla en premier le lendemain matin. Lorsque Law émergea, il sentit un odeur "sapin printanier" l'agresser. Il frotta ses yeux et se rendit dans le salon en caleçon qui lui sert de pyjama. Il se pencha sur l'encradrure de la porte et observa Zoro donner un bon coup de balai. Un sourire se dessina sur son viage tandis que la maison resplendissait Après avoir remarqué le noiraud et enlever ses écouteurs, Zoro s'excusa. Law ne comprit pas dans un premier temps, puis avec de plus amples paroles su que le vert pensait l'avoir réveillé. Il lui assura le contraire et ils allèrent manger un petit bout ensemble.

\- Tu es levé depuis quand ?

\- J'sais pas moi... quatre heure ? P'être quatre heure et demi !

Le chirurgien ne fit aucune remarque mais s'étonna fortement des dires du vert. En même temps, avec le bazar qu'il y avait malgré le ménage sommaire des enfants, il fallait bien ça ! Mais Zoro avait toujours été un gros dormeur, alors pourquoi se lever si tôt. Le noiraud comprit aisément que l'autre homme était sans cesse tirailler par ses cauchemars. Il soupir fendit l'air. Zoro en demanda l'origine mais Law ne répondit pas plus que ça. Puis le ménage reprit et quand ce fut terminé, ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le canapé fraîchement lavé.

\- Zoro... Il faut qu'on en parle tu sais... Ça fait déjà quatre mois...

Cette fois, le soupir venait du vert, mais était plus comme une complainte. Il regarda alors Law et lui raconta tout, dans les moindres détails. Il lui raconta qu'il l'avait choisi, lui, puis qu'avec la venu au monde du bébé, il avait fait un deuxième choix : celui de privilégier Tashigi, Ban et l'enfant. Il exposa alors son point de vu. Tashigi aurait souffert de leur séparation, Ban aurait perdu une deuxième mère et le bébé, n'en parlons pas ! Le noiraud comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de l'autre bien qu'il aurait préféré que celui-ci soit égoïste et le choisisse.

Zoro continua son histoire, qu'ils ne faisaient plus rien avec Tashigi, ça n'allait pas fort entre eux mais il ne lui avait jamais révélé ce qu'il voulait lui dire ce jour-là, même si la jeune femme s'en doutait. Après quoi le bébé était née et c'était merveilleux. Pourtant, leur relation de couple ne s'améliorait pas, au contraire. D'autant plus que Zoro, Ban et Kuina était devenu très fusionnels ensembles. Tashigi n'avait plus sa place qu'avec la petite fille, et encore, puisque celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour son père.

Puis le doute, la maladie et enfin, la mort. Il raconta la déchirure, s'accusant l'un l'autre et se jetant à la face les trois dernières années. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune femme avait évoqué le sujet de Law que Zoro partait dans un mutisme sans nom. Un moment il en avait eu marre et lui avait dit de partir, elle en était bien contente et lui promis de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Après cette histoire émouvante, Law avait serré le vert dans ses bras, pour le réconforter. Il regarda l'heure par dessus l'épaule du parent.

\- Et merde ! Il est neuf heure !

Law s'excusa auprès de Zoro et parti en quatrième vitesse, prenant la voiture du vert pour aller chercher Ban et Penguin. Effectivement, les deux lui avaient envoyé quelques messages, mais avec le ménage et l'histoire, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé bien qu'il s'était levé à six heure. Les deux étaient toutefois bien content de rater des cours.

Pendant ce temps là, Zoro ruminait, il pensait à ce qu'il allait devenir à présent. Il savait, il l'avait ressentie du moins, Law avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, mais aussi de la haine, du dégoût et de la colère. Il s'en voulait. Finalement, s'il avait écouté son cœur plus tôt, il aurait fait un choix plus rapidement, il aurait choisit Law. Tashigi ne serait pas tombé enceinte et finalement, il n'y aurait pas eu tout ça.

Puis il se reprit ! Il ne devait pas regretter le passé. C'était fait ainsi et ça le resterait, il devait continuer d'avancer même s'il avait eu ce cas de conscience. Il regarda alors l'escalier. Il n'y était pas monté depuis quatre mois. C'était le moment. Celui d'affronter ses peurs, ses doutes, sa colère et sa tristesse. Il fallait qu'il fasse son deuil et accepte sa situation, mais il ne l'avait jamais regardé en face.

Il monta alors les marches, l'angoisse s'emparant de lui, une certaine nostalgie rajouter à ça. Il se souvenait de ses matins où il était le premier à voir son petit ange. Il se souvenait de Ban qui râlait à chaque fois, disant à son père qu'il pouvait très bien s'occuper du bébé. Un sourire triste s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait de tout ces bons souvenirs partagés avec son fils et sa fille. Ceux-ci faisaient parti d'eux et il ne devait pas les rejeter.

Il regarda alors la chambre de Kuina dans un premier temps mais s'arrêta sur le seuil, n'arrivant pas à attraper cette poignée pourtant à quelques centimètres de sa main. Il s'en empara tout de même, puis, après une grande inspiration, il entra. Tout était poussiéreux mais intacte. Il tira le petit rideau qui entourait le berceau et rangea les quelques livres pour enfant qui traînait. Il fit attention au divers jouet qui se trouvaient éparpiller dans la chambre.

Il en ramassa pourtant un. C'était une petite chaise à bascule en bois qui tenait dans sa main. C'était Ban qui l'avait confectionné avec des pinces à linge en bois. Kuina adorait ce jouet plus que les autres. Elle jouait aussi beaucoup avec la poupée que Zoro avait acheté, sur un coup de tête. Par contre, elle ne dormait qu'avec le doudou-torchon qu'avait offert Tashigi. Le père prit alors tout ces objets et les mit dans un coin spécial. Il ramassa les autres jouets.

Il le savait, il ne pourrait pas débarrasser cette pièce sans l'aide de Law. C'était au dessus de ces moyens, déjà que c'était pénible de se retrouver ici. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fit bouger le berceau, comme si son enfant s'y trouvait encore et qu'il voulait l'endormir. Il ne put retenir ses larmes à ce geste venant de lui-même.

Law ne revint que vers onze heure et demi. Le directeur étant particulièrement saoulant, il avait du faire plein de papier pour seulement deux semaines de cours. Il ne savait pas trop comment allait s'intégrer les deux enfants ensembles mais ça allait être joyeux, il le sentait. En voiture, il avait prit soin de prévenir l'école de son fils qu'il serait absent pendant ce laps de temps. Ils l'engueulèrent mais Law leur raccrocha au nez, se disant que l'année prochaine, Penguin changera d'établissement.

Law chercha dans la maison, commençant par le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain en premier cette fois puis redouta le pire. Il se demandait si le vert n'était pas parti à pied pour aller acheter à boire. Puis le noiraud se souvint que la route pour aller faire des courses était la même qu'il avait emprunté. Or il n'avait pas croisé Zoro sur le chemin. Une légère inquiétude le gagna tandis qu'il remarqua l'escalier. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il monta deux à deux les marches, se disant que le vert avait peut-être faire une bêtise en ouvrant directement la porte de la petite. Zoro se trouvait assit par terre, les bras enserrés autour de ses genoux et pleurant à chaud de larme silencieusement. Le noiraud accouru et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Le vert releva son visage et embrassa le doc' alors que celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas. Law accompagna dans cette transe le vert, succomba totalement à cette langue joueuse.

Law se fit alors plaquer contre le sol et embrasser plus fortement. Il revint à la réalité et essaya d'arrêter l'autre homme. Zoro n'était pas de cette avis et agrippa fortement le noiraud pour plus de sensation. Lorsque sa langue fut mordu, le vert en fit de même avec la clavicule à découverte de son ancien amant. Puis il relâcha sa prise et serra fort Law contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse pour écouter le son de son cœur qui bat et recommença à pleurer. Toujours allongé au sol, Law caressa les cheveux verts. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter le geste de l'autre mais en tout cas il était complètement chamboulé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire Law ? J'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver... C'est ma faute...

Le médecin ne savait pas quoi dire mais se releva, relevant l'homme devant lui. Leurs regard se croisèrent. Law ne pensait pas voir un jour pleurer le "grand" Roronoa Zoro. Et pourtant, il allait de surprise en surprise avec tout ceci. Ils étaient face à face. Zoro n'avait qu'une envie, c'était serré fort dans ses bras Law, éponger sa peine. Il le savait, que rien ne la ramènerait, mais il voulait juste crier sa tristesse. Une main s'abattit sur sa joue, lançant une marque rouge après le son distinctif qui lui était dû.

\- Tu vas te bouger oui ?! C'est pas le Zoro que je connais ! Ta fille est morte, certes, mais la vie continue ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu as un fils qui compte sur toi !

Les paroles de Law eurent de nouveau cet échos dans sa tête. Il le savait. Il savait que tout ceci ce n'était pas sa faute. Les larmes continuèrent de couler et Zoro posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Law.

\- Je le sais ! Je sais tout ça ! Mais c'était mon enfant ! J'ai juste besoin... juste besoin de dire que ça va pas... Comprends-moi s'il te plait...

Alors il sentit des bras l'entourer, une chaleur l'envelopper. Il ferma les yeux, les larmes cessant doucement de couler. Ses bras se soulevèrent et il prit de nouveau le brun dans ses bras pour être réconforté. Une main passa dans ses cheveux, elle n'était ni chaude ni froide. Il aimait cette sensation, ceci l'apaisa. Il s'endormi alors dans les bras de Law.

Ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi faire quand il sentit la respiration du vert devenir plus régulière et espacée. Il regarda alors cette homme qu'il avait pendant longtemps aimé et qu'il pensait avoir oublié. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec le sommet du crâne du policier. Il continuait de caresser cette chevelure si particulière.

.

.

 _Voili voilou ! Un petit chapitre qui ne fait pas avancer grand chose mais qui à le mérite de montrer le sentiment de notre cher Law !_

 _Bis Bye !_


	15. Réconfort

_Pairing : Zoro x Law_

 _Disclaimer : One Piece et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Eiichiro Oda_

 _NDA : Bon ! On repart sur des choses drôles maintenant ! Enfin, drôle ! En tout cas, je me sens bien l'âme de faire un lemon chaud chaud chaud !_

 _Sinon, en ce moment l'inspiration me vient ! Bien que la motivation n'y est pas vraiment, je prends mon temps pour écrire correctement. J'aimerais savoir si un couple ferait plaisir en particulier._

 _Merci et sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

.

.

Ce fut Zoro qui se réveilla en premier le lendemain matin. Lorsque Law émergea, il sentit une odeur " sapin printanier" l'agresser. Il frotta ses yeux et se rendit dans le salon en caleçon qui lui sert de pyjama. Il se pencha sur l'encradrure de la porte et observa Zoro donner un bon coup de balai. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage tandis que la maison resplendissait. Après avoir remarqué le noiraud et enlever ses écouteurs, Zoro s'excusa. Law ne comprit pas dans un premier temps, puis avec de plus amples paroles su que le vert pensait l'avoir réveillé. Il lui assura le contraire et ils allèrent manger un petit bout ensemble.

\- Tu es levé depuis quand ?

\- J'sais pas moi... quatre heures ? P'être quatre heures et demi !

Le chirurgien ne fit aucune remarque mais s'étonna fortement des dires du vert. En même temps, avec le bazar qu'il y avait malgré le ménage sommaire des enfants, il fallait bien ça ! Mais Zoro avait toujours été un gros dormeur, alors pourquoi se lever si tôt. Le noiraud comprit aisément que l'autre homme était sans cesse tiraillé par ses cauchemars. Il soupire fendit l'air. Zoro en demanda l'origine mais Law ne répondit pas plus que ça. Puis le ménage reprit et quand ce fut terminé, ils s'assirent tous les deux dans le canapé fraîchement lavé.

\- Zoro... Il faut qu'on en parle tu sais... Ça fait déjà quatre mois...

Cette fois, le soupir venait du vert, mais était plus comme une complainte. Il regarda alors Law et lui raconta tout, dans les moindres détails. Il lui raconta qu'il l'avait choisi, lui, puis qu'avec la venue au monde du bébé, il avait fait un deuxième choix : celui de privilégier Tashigi, Ban et l'enfant. Il exposa alors son point de vu. Tashigi aurait souffert de leur séparation, Ban aurait perdu une deuxième mère et le bébé, n'en parlons pas ! Le noiraud comprenait parfaitement les sentiments de l'autre bien qu'il ait préféré que celui-ci soit égoïste et le choisisse.

Zoro continua son histoire, qu'ils ne faisaient plus rien avec Tashigi, ça n'allait pas fort entre eux mais il ne lui avait jamais révélé ce qu'il voulait lui dire ce jour-là, même si la jeune femme s'en doutait. Après quoi le bébé était né et c'était merveilleux. Pourtant, leur relation de couple ne s'améliorait pas, au contraire. D'autant plus que Zoro, Ban et Kuina étaient devenu très fusionnels ensembles. Tashigi n'avait plus sa place qu'avec la petite fille, et encore, puisque celle-ci n'avait d'yeux que pour son père.

Puis le doute, la maladie et enfin, la mort. Il raconta la déchirure, s'accusant l'un l'autre et se jetant à la face les trois dernières années. Ce n'est que lorsque la jeune femme avait évoqué le sujet de Law que Zoro partait dans un mutisme sans nom. Un moment il en avait eu marre et lui avait dit de partir, elle en était bien contente et lui promit de ne plus jamais le revoir.

Après cette histoire émouvante, Law avait serré le vert dans ses bras, pour le réconforter. Il regarda l'heure par-dessus l'épaule du parent.

\- Et merde ! Il est neuf heures !

Law s'excusa auprès de Zoro et parti en quatrième vitesse, prenant la voiture du vert pour aller chercher Ban et Penguin. Effectivement, les deux lui avaient envoyé quelques messages, mais avec le ménage et l'histoire, il n'avait pas vu le temps passé bien qu'il fût levé à six heure. Les deux étaient toutefois bien contents de rater des cours.

Pendant ce temps-là, Zoro ruminait, il pensait à ce qu'il allait devenir à présent. Il savait, il l'avait ressentie du moins, Law avait toujours des sentiments pour lui, mais aussi de la haine, du dégoût et de la colère. Il s'en voulait. Finalement, s'il avait écouté son cœur plus tôt, il aurait fait un choix plus rapidement, il aurait choisi Law. Tashigi ne serait pas tombé enceinte et finalement, il n'y aurait pas eu tout ça.

Puis il se reprit ! Il ne devait pas regretter le passé. C'était fait ainsi et ça le resterait, il devait continuer d'avancer même s'il avait eu ce cas de conscience. Il regarda alors l'escalier. Il n'y était pas monté depuis quatre mois. C'était le moment. Celui d'affronter ses peurs, ses doutes, sa colère et sa tristesse. Il fallait qu'il fasse son deuil et accepte sa situation, mais il ne l'avait jamais regardé en face.

Il monta alors les marches, l'angoisse s'emparant de lui, une certaine nostalgie rajouter à ça. Il se souvenait de ses matins où il était le premier à voir son petit ange. Il se souvenait de Ban qui râlait à chaque fois, disant à son père qu'il pouvait très bien s'occuper du bébé. Un sourire triste s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait de tous ces bons souvenirs partagés avec son fils et sa fille. Ceux-ci faisaient partis d'eux et il ne devait pas les rejeter.

Il regarda alors la chambre de Kuina dans un premier temps mais s'arrêta sur le seuil, n'arrivant pas à attraper cette poignée pourtant à quelques centimètres de sa main. Il s'en empara tout de même, puis, après une grande inspiration, il entra. Tout était poussiéreux mais intact. Il tira le petit rideau qui entourait le berceau et rangea les quelques livres pour enfant qui traînait. Il fit attention au divers jouet qui se trouvaient éparpiller dans la chambre.

Il en ramassa pourtant un. C'était une petite chaise à bascule en bois qui tenait dans sa main. C'était Ban qui l'avait confectionné avec des pinces à linge en bois. Kuina adorait ce jouet plus que les autres. Elle jouait aussi beaucoup avec la poupée que Zoro avait achetée, sur un coup de tête. Par contre, elle ne dormait qu'avec le doudou-torchon qu'avait offert Tashigi. Le père prit alors tous ces objets et les mit dans un coin spécial. Il ramassa les autres jouets.

Il le savait, il ne pourrait pas débarrasser cette pièce sans l'aide de Law. C'était au-dessus de ces moyens, déjà que c'était pénible de se retrouver ici. Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et fit bouger le berceau, comme si son enfant s'y trouvait encore et qu'il voulait l'endormir. Il ne put retenir ses larmes à ce geste venant de lui-même.

Law ne revint que vers onze heures et demi. Le directeur étant particulièrement saoulant, il avait dû faire plein de papier pour seulement deux semaines de cours. Il ne savait pas trop comment allait s'intégrer les deux enfants ensembles mais ça allait être joyeux, il le sentait. En voiture, il avait pris soin de prévenir l'école de son fils qu'il serait absent pendant ce laps de temps. Ils l'engueulèrent mais Law leur raccrocha au nez, se disant que l'année prochaine, Penguin changera d'établissement.

Law chercha dans la maison, commençant par le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain en premier cette fois puis redouta le pire. Il se demandait si le vert n'était pas parti à pied pour aller acheter à boire. Puis le noiraud se souvint que la route pour aller faire des courses était la même qu'il avait empruntée. Or il n'avait pas croisé Zoro sur le chemin. Une légère inquiétude le gagna tandis qu'il remarqua l'escalier. Pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt ?

Il monta deux à deux les marches, se disant que le vert avait peut-être faire une bêtise en ouvrant directement la porte de la petite. Zoro se trouvait assit par terre, les bras enserrés autour de ses genoux et pleurant à chaud de larme silencieusement. Le noiraud accouru et le prit dans ses bras, lui caressant le dos en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Le vert releva son visage et embrassa le doc' alors que celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas. Law accompagna dans cette transe le vert, succomba totalement à cette langue joueuse.

Law se fit alors plaquer contre le sol et embrasser plus fortement. Il revint à la réalité et essaya d'arrêter l'autre homme. Zoro n'était pas de cet avis et agrippa fortement le noiraud pour plus de sensation. Lorsque sa langue fut mordue, le vert en fit de même avec la clavicule à découverte de son ancien amant. Puis il relâcha sa prise et serra fort Law contre lui, posant sa tête sur son torse pour écouter le son de son cœur qui bat et recommença à pleurer. Toujours allongé au sol, Law caressa les cheveux verts. Il ne savait pas trop comment interpréter le geste de l'autre mais en tout cas il était complètement chamboulé.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'vais faire Law ? J'ai rien pu faire pour la sauver... C'est ma faute...

Le médecin ne savait pas quoi dire mais se releva, relevant l'homme devant lui. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Law ne pensait pas voir un jour pleurer le "grand" Roronoa Zoro. Et pourtant, il allait de surprise en surprise avec tout ceci. Ils étaient face à face. Zoro n'avait qu'une envie, s'était serré fort dans ses bras Law, épongé sa peine. Il le savait, que rien ne la ramènerait, mais il voulait juste crier sa tristesse. Une main s'abattit sur sa joue, lançant une marque rouge après le son distinctif qui lui était dû.

\- Tu vas te bouger oui ?! C'est pas le Zoro que je connais ! Ta fille est morte, certes, mais la vie continue ! Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu as un fils qui compte sur toi !

Les paroles de Law eurent de nouveau cet écho dans sa tête. Il le savait. Il savait que tout ceci ce n'était pas sa faute. Les larmes continuèrent de couler et Zoro posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Law.

\- Je le sais ! Je sais tout ça ! Mais c'était mon enfant ! J'ai juste besoin... juste besoin de dire que ça va pas... Comprends-moi s'il te plaît...

Alors il sentit des bras l'entourer, une chaleur l'envelopper. Il ferma les yeux, les larmes cessant doucement de couler. Ses bras se soulevèrent et il prit de nouveau le brun dans ses bras pour être réconforté. Une main passa dans ses cheveux, elle n'était ni chaude ni froide. Il aimait cette sensation, ceci l'apaisa. Il s'endormit alors dans les bras de Law.

Ce dernier ne savait pas trop quoi faire quand il sentit la respiration du vert devenir plus régulière et espacée. Il regarda alors cet homme qu'il avait pendant longtemps aimé et qu'il pensait avoir oublié. Ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec le sommet du crâne du policier. Il continuait de caresser cette chevelure si particulière.

.

.

 _Voili voilou ! Un petit chapitre qui ne fait pas avancer grand chose mais qui à le mérite de montrer le sentiment de notre cher Law !_

 _Bis Bye !_


End file.
